Camp Heartache
by infinite.wander.lust
Summary: Austin & Ally live in different parts of the state but have been best friends since they were ten years old after attending the same summer camp for years now. This summer Ally realizes she wants to be more than just Austins best friend, but many complications will get in the way. I know it doesn't sound original but give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY I KNOW IT IS LONG BUT PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**Hello everyone I am back and welcome to the first official chapter of my second story! Woo hoo! I'm so excited to start my next story for you guys and also I'm so sorry for the wait. It took me a long time to pick which story I wanted to do first. I was so undecided and very back and forth and even created another story idea in the mix, making my decision even harder. For the longest time I was sure I was going to wait to do this story or not even do it at all because I know the idea isn't quite as original as my other ones. I was thinking of making the one I was originally going to do first into a short 3/4 shot because the whole story is based off of a random section that I wrote for the middle part of the story but then I had a slightly better idea. On my last story there was a few comments saying "make them have sex" and things like that but of course I didn't because it was a T rated story and sex wasn't really fitted for the type I was writing. But that gave me the idea to make the story into an M rated fan fic instead of T …. I think it could work really well and there aren't many really good multi chaptered M rated ones out there so maybe I could do it justice? I don't know it's just a thought. Comment in the reviews if you'd like my next story to be T or M rated! I'm fine with both. Obviously this one is going to be T but it's just a thought for the other story's future and my development in writing. Before I get on with the most important part, in my last story I recommended you all to listen to the song Ally sang to Austin but then I realized that I didn't tell you what it was … SO SORRY! It is called Mirror by Meaghan Smith and it is so amazing so seriously go listen to it if you have the chance! Now that that is out of the way I want to say thank you so much for all the feedback on my last story! You guys are awesome and I mean it when I say I love you! I hope you guys know how much I appreciate that you read my stories 3 without further ado, I present the very first chapter of Camp Heartache!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

"Ally, are you sure you have everything?" my mom asked for the hundredth time.

I groaned louder than intended.

"Yes mom. For the final time, I have everything so please stop worrying." I told her.

"And can we leave soon?" I asked kind of annoyed with the all the waiting we were doing.

We were currently sitting in the car, still parked in the drive way. We are supposed to be on our way to my favorite place on earth; Eastwood Camp. The only reason for the holdup was my mom and her crazy concerns.

"I'm sorry dear it's just that I'm going to miss you so much!" she exclaimed.

Thankfully she started the car and actually made it out of the drive way. If we would have waited any longer I would for sure be late for registration and check in.

"And I'm going to miss you too but you're acting like I've never left home before! I mean I've only been going to the same camp for almost seven years now." I pointed out.

"I know. It's just you're so grown up and soon you'll be gone for more than two weeks, you'll be gone forever! And you're my baby." She stated.

"Oh mom you know I'll always visit you and Dad no matter how old or busy I'm going to get." I said honestly.

"Good." she smiled.

There are a few moments of silence before she speaks up again.

"So who are you most excited to see again? I can't keep up with all your camp friends." she asked.

I laugh at her before answering.

"You know just the usual but mostly Austin." I replied.

Where do I begin with Austin Moon? Basically he and I have been best friends since we were ten and first attended Camp Eastwood together. Unfortunately we live in far different parts of the state and only get to see each other at camp or on special occasions that take a lot of time and planning. Now that we are older we get longer camp time, which means more Austin & Ally time.

"So … Do you and Austin have a-" she spat out awkwardly.

I wasn't exactly following.

"Are you and Austin, oh umm how do I put this?" she asked unsure and slightly frustrated.

Suddenly I was following and knew exactly what she meant.

I immediately shook my head side to side in a hurried motion.

"No. No! No not all! Eew. Mom that is so not cool. He and I are JUST friends and nothing more." I defended.

"No need to get hasty. I was just wondering." She teased.

"Well we aren't." I said, trying to convince myself more than her.

"But you have to admit he is pretty good looking and so-"

"MOM!" I interrupted before she could finish her stupid sentence.

"Alright I'll stop." She laughed.

Thankfully we were almost there.

"Please try to not embarrass me if you could? And definitely don't say anything like that in front of Austin." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied casually, shrugging it off.

I secretly hoped she was joking.

We roll up into the crowded parking lot filled with many new and familiar faces. This camp wasn't filled with too many people but it was popular enough to stay in good conditions. As my mom tries to find a parking spot I'm looking for Austin through my window. There was no sign of him until I spotted a fairly large group of guys and obsessed girls surrounding a familiar tall blond. Austin is kind of a big deal here: he's friends with everyone, cool with all the guys, and almost every girl desperately wants to date him.

I think he spots me too because just as we are parking he smiles and waves at me through my window. I feel my heart jump at my chest when he does so. As soon as my mom shuts the engine off, I waste no time in getting out of the car and running to meet him. I watch as he pushes his way past the group of people he was talking to and now becoming open for me to see all of him. We both were smiling like idiots but I could care less. I jump into his embrace, my arms tightly wrapped around his neck and shoulders as his were squeezed around my waist and lifting me off the ground. I found myself stuck in a fit of giggles as he spins me around in our barely breathable hug. He practically covered my entire body because he was so big and muscular compared to tiny me. I mean he had muscles last year but he had clearly started to work out and it really showed. Not that I was ogling him or anything. We held each other tight for a few more moments. I forgot how much I missed his bear hugs and just his touch in general.

"Is it me or have you gotten shorter?" he teased as he sets me down.

"Wow Austin, I missed you too." I retorted sarcastically.

My hands fell to my hips as I rolled my eyes at him and waited for his next response.

"Still cute as ever though." He commented before booping my nose.

I felt an infuriated blush spread across my cheeks and was at a sudden loss of words. I tried to hide the crimson red on face but it was very difficult to do anything at the moment.

Since when was Austin so bold with these things?

Before I have time to say something else my mom decided to join us.

"Hey you two, sorry to interrupt but Ally here has to check in." she informed us.

"Hey Mrs. Dawson, good to see you." he greeted and hugged her.

"Good to see you too Austin." she replied, hugging back.

"You know I can take Ally to check in and help with her bags." He suggested.

My mom glances between him and I as she makes her decision. I furiously nod my head yes to his idea trying to make it clear on what I want.

"Sure. I guess I'll be on my way then." She said in agreement.

"Bye mom. I love you." I said as hug her goodbye.

"I love you too and be good ok." She reminded me.

I don't say anything, I just nod.

"Watch out for her Austin ok." She told him.

"Of course." He agreed like that was already his intentions.

I hug her one last time before watching her get in the car.

"See you in two weeks!" she shouted at us before driving away and back into town.

"C'mon let's go get you checked in." he says.

I go to grab a bag but he beats me to it, carrying both for me.

"Austin." I protested.

"Don't worry about it." he said casually shrugging it off.

"Thanks." I said softly, a smile forming on both of us.

We slowly started to make our way to the main building so we could sort out all of my camp details. We took advantage of finally being alone and happily walked side by side.

"So fill me in on your past year! I got to know everything." He says breaking our comfortable silence.

I laugh slightly.

"Well what do you want to know? I'm still same old Ally." I answered halfheartedly.

"Seriously? You're not going to tell your best friend anything exciting? I mean don't you have a boyfriend or something?" he asked randomly throwing something out there.

"No, actually." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

It suddenly got really quiet.

"Wait, I thought, I mean last I checked you and Dallas?" he started confused.

I shook my head still looking at the ground. I felt all the past memories of the last few months come rushing back to me.

"Long story short he was bad news. Not the guy I thought or said he was. He cheated on me." I admitted.

I tried to cover up the hurt in my voice but Austin was too smart for that.

This wasn't how I wanted to start off the summer.

"But it doesn't matter. That was a while ago." I reassured him, well tried to anyways.

He didn't say anything for a while. He just listened to what I had to say.

"Ally," he started again.

The concern in his voice filled the sky and he was looking at me like I was some kind of sad puppy.

"Dallas is a jerk and a lot of other words I can't say. He is the stupidest guy on the face of the Earth for cheating on you! He has no idea what he lost and he clearly doesn't deserve someone as amazing and beautiful and perfect as you, ok? I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you when it happened but I'm here now." he said starring right into my eyes.

I hugged him tightly, knowing he meant every word.

"Thank you." I whispered softly, still hugging him close to me.

I was in dire need of a subject change at this point. This topic was too sad for a day that is supposed to be wonderful.

"So what about you? Got your eyes on any girl in particular?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at the second question.

He smiled, just what I wanted to see.

"Well sort of. She just thinks of me as a friend though." He answered.

I laugh at his joke but realized he was being serious.

"Oh please? What girl doesn't want to be with you? Let's be real here Austin." I teased.

"Hey I'm being serious!" he defended.

I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"You are such a boy." I told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I teased again.

I really loved this right now. Teasing Austin is another thing I missed.

I laughed as his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

"I don't understand you girls." He commented.

I can't help but let out a loud laugh when he says that.

"Oh Austin, I missed you a lot more than you know." I told him.

His cute smile had spread across his face again.

"I missed you too Ally." He replied.

This time it was my turn to smile.

**Well that is the end of chapter one people! I feel like my first chapters always suck but idk. Trust me things are going to get interesting you just got to give it a few chapters ok. Note that I will probably not be able to update as often as I was able to for my first story, or at least for the first little bit. Thank you for reading and please review because I love hearing what your thoughts are! Tell me your favorite parts if you'd like and also check out my first story if you haven't already. I love you guys so much and thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! Just want to let you know that I may not be able to update this weekend because I will be studying and preparing like crazy for my first PAT on Monday :( We have to write both an essay and a business letter in two and a half hours on the day of it and I'm so not ready! So sorry in advanced if I can't but I most likely will because I love procrastinating doing my work. Like a lot. Also I love you guys SOOOO much! I say it every update but it's true. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

"Here we are!" Austin announced as he unlocked the door and opened it for me.

"Wow this is really nice!" I commented, admiring all the décor.

"Dang! Maybe I should start checking in late too." He said to himself.

All the other cabins had been filled up with three girls each, but because I was the last girl to check in I got a cabin all to myself. There was no room left in any of the other cabins but I kind of liked having my own space.

"Thanks for carrying my stuff and walking me here. You didn't have to." I thanked him.

"I wanted to. And you're welcome." He replied.

I didn't say anything. Instead I just smiled.

"I should get unpacking. Save me a seat at dinner?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll see you in hour." He told me.

"See you later." I said waving goodbye.

"Bye Als." Were his final words before he wash out the door and no longer in sight.

He always called me Als, but this time it was different. I felt all tingly on the inside as soon as the name left his mouth. The scary part was that it was a really good feeling.

I decided to brush it off. Maybe I just wasn't feeling too well. Or maybe it was all just in my head.

I got everything settled in for my two week stay; unpacking my clothes in to the provided drawers and hangers, placing my very small amount of beauty supplies on to the cute little vanity, and making my bed. I hit the mother lode of cabins because it had a very comfortable queen sized bed in it! No wonder Austin was jealous.

The hour had passed quicker than I expected it too but I was eager to see Austin and everyone else again. I grabbed what I needed and headed to the dining hall where every meal is eaten. I walk in to find it is already packed full of people. I searched around for Austin but couldn't find him. I decided to get my tray filled first and then find him after.

The line moved quickly and I managed to find him seated at an almost full table, an empty seat right beside him. I smiled as soon as I saw him and made my way to my seat.

"Hey Als!" he greeted me as I sat down next to him.

There was that stupid feeling again.

"Hey." I said trying to act like nothing was wrong.

I covered up any hint of weirdness in my voice with my smile.

I think it was working, so far anyways.

"So how excited are you guys for this year's camp?" Megan asked everyone at the table.

"I'm beyond excited!" Bea chimed in.

"The schedules look pretty good and I'm glad we get time to do whatever we want too." Josh commented.

"Well I know I'll just be hanging with you guys as much as possible!" Ethan said.

Before anyone else at the table could say someone a loud and familiar voice was blasted into all areas of the hall.

"Hello fellow campers!" greeted Ms. Kelsey, the head camp director.

She was up at the front of the dining hall on the stage area. The crowd had hushed down as she now had their full attention.

"Welcome to the first official night of Camp!" she exclaimed into the microphone for all to hear.

"I am so excited for these next few weeks! I don't want to bore you too much but this is just me officially kicking off the fun times! Remember that tonight's camp fire is open to everyone so please come. Any questions can be addressed to your age group assigned leader or me. Have a good rest of dinner!" she quickly announced before going back to doing whatever she was doing before.

"We're going to that right?" Megan asked us.

"Sure. Why not? It sounds fun!" I answered.

"Well if Ally is in than I am too." Austin stated.

I smiled when he said that.

"Great. Count us all in then." Josh agreed.

We finished dinner and went to our cabins to get anything we needed before tonight. I was re-brushing my slightly tangled hair when I heard a knock at the door. I was almost positive I knew who it was.

"You ready to go?" Austin asked as I opened the door.

"Yeah." I answered before grabbing my purse and shutting the door behind me.

We started our walk to the fire pits located near the forested area in comfortable silence even though I had many things to say to him. I always had things to say to him.

"You know I kind of just realized how much we've changed since we started going here." I commented as we walked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I was seriously the most awkward kid ever. I didn't know how to make friends like other girls and I was so shy and nerdy. You were my only friend before I started to realize that I should be bff's with all the girls at camp. It's probably because I liked to read books instead of playing with dolls and the fact that I hated brushing my hair." I said to him.

All he did was laugh. Ugh, I am being serious.

"Do you not remember when I had those awful glasses? And don't forget about my braces." I reminded him.

I shuddered at my words, really remembering that awkward, pre-teen, before puberty, Ally Dawson.

"Hey, I liked those glasses." He said, disagreeing with me.

I shook my head at him.

"And what about my horrible choices in fashion? I suppose you liked those too?" I joked.

I took this time to compare what I was wearing now to what I would have worn three years ago. At the moment I was wearing a floral printed skater skirt with a zipper at the back. It sat at my waist and slightly flared out from there, giving the illusion that I had longer legs but really I don't. I paired it with a simple white crop top that showed the slightest bit of skin, and my favorite pair of black low top converse. Every year now I try to dress cute for the first camp night, and almost every other day too. Before I was fourteen I would wear the most unflattering shirts and pants that could ever be purchased. It was a bad time before I discovered skirts and fitted tops. All these changes had happened to me so slowly but now I'm sixteen and fully aware of the past me. I actually have a figure and breasts, and I know how to dress and be confident now. Before that I was just a mess. I don't know how Austin was friends with the most weird and ugly girl that has ever attend this camp.

"You could wear whatever and we'd still be friends." he stated.

"Thanks." I said more annoyed than flattered.

Boys had no idea how tough it is to be a girl! I could try and explain it to him but I'd just be wasting my time.

"Hey don't think I haven't noticed anything about you either. I liked it when girls didn't faun over you all the time." I stated, letting all my annoyance out.

He laughed as soon as I said that. I really hope I wasn't making myself sound jealous because I'm not!

"I remember when I could beat you at an arm wrestling competition and was still taller than you. Now you're literally the tallest human being on this planet and seriously don't even lie because you have to be working out with muscles like yours." I said to him.

I mentally face palmed myself. God Ally just duct tape your mouth already! I really hated when I spoke without thinking. If we're being honest here, I have noticed his developed arms and broad shoulders and muscular back way more than I'd like to admit. Puberty was doing wonders for him too. But no one needed to know that I was ogling my best friend.

I swallowed nervously as I waited for him to say something.

"I thought you'd never notice." He teased and winked at me.

He and I both laughed but mine was more forced as I was trying to cover up my stupid comments.

I thought he couldn't make it any worse but I stood corrected as he jokingly flexed both his arms as we kept walking. God they are really well developed for a sixteen year old boy. Ally why are you even looking? You're just it making this worse for yourself!

I tried to keep collected but it was hard when he was taking this as a joke. I was just embarrassing myself now.

As he did all this I felt the hot blush form on my cheeks like early today. I prayed that he couldn't see with the sun almost out of sight in the sky.

"But you are in fact right. I have been working out more but it's from basketball and soccer." He explained.

Austin had always liked sports but he really got into them when we were thirteen and that's when he discovered his love for basketball and soccer. He is really good at them too. He is on both his school teams and the competitive clubs outside of school.

"Well you've got every girl going insane. Both here and in your home town I'm sure of it. They all want a piece of Austin Moon. You'd have to be blind to not know what I'm talking about." I told him.

"Well as true as that may be, I already have the one girl I need in my life right now." he states.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"My best friend. You, duh." He explained.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling when he said that. He was the sweetest best friend a girl could ask for.

"Who else would I be talking about? I thought you were smart Als." He teased.

There was that feeling again. Was it normal to have butterflies in my stomach and to have sweaty palms? The feeling, it just likes to show up whenever it wants to, doesn't it? I shook it off and shoved him in the shoulder for doubting my intellectual abilities. How does he go from being sweet to walking on a very thin line?

"Oh you are so going to regret saying that when I roast a better marsh mellow than you." I challenged.

"It's on Dawson!" he challenged back.

We were finally at the fire pits and all the stars were out in the sky now. This is something you don't see back in town. It was probably my favorite part about coming here.

Five fires were going and Megan, Bea, Josh and Ethan were all seated around one waiting for us.

"Took you guys long enough!" Megan complained.

"I forgot how much I missed your lovely commentary." I teased sarcastically.

Everyone else laughed at my words except her as we sat down to join them.

"Ha. Ha." She said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Hey Ethan, can you pass me a marsh mellow and Austin some tissues please because I'm about to roast a better one than him." I asked, bringing them in on our little challenge.

I look over to find Austin shaking his head at me.

"Here is one marsh mellow," Ethan started as he handed me a small, white ball of yumminess.

"But sad to say I'm all out of tissues." He finished, informing Austin of the bad news.

I placed a marsh mellow in Austin's hand and passed a roasting stick into his other one.

"Ready to lose?" I asked him.

"Don't worry. You have my shoulder to cry on when you lose." He smirked.

"That's cute that you think I'm going to be the one crying." I teased.

I may dress and look all girly and pretty, but Ally Dawson doesn't pass up a good, friendly fight.

Austin has no chance.

**I'm actually sitting here eating ice cream and being lazy and it's the most depressing thing because I have sooo much to do. Don't mind my random rants ok. I'm going to make sure there are a lot of fluffy moments for you guys before the real dramatics begin …. ;) I'm sorry if things are boring at the moment but it will get better! These first few chapters have got to show their backgrounds, I can't just jump right in to things. I promise this is going to be a good story! So I'm sorry if this sucks.**

**Follow me on my social media sites if you'd like! Instagram: feimoon_asian_choy Tumblr: feimoonasianchoy Twitter: FeimoonChoy**

**Comment yours and I just might follow you guys too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! I'm trying to update often as requested from you all. I love a frequent updated story as much as the next! Just want to say I love you guys and thanks for reading and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

"Austin!" I shouted as panic filled my voice.

I violently shook his arm, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Your marsh mellow is on fire!" I exclaimed.

"Oh shi-" he silently cursed, but stopped himself before he could finish.

Everyone laughed as we watched him start to frantically panic. He brought the marsh mellow out of its burning state within a few seconds, managing to extinguish the small flame with a couple puffs of his breath. A black, charred, sticky ball of sugar was the after results of his, and a big, fluffy, golden one was the end result of mine.

It was obvious who won.

"Looks like Ally is clearly the winner." Bea announced.

I high-fived Megan and Bea as we cheered in celebration of my winning.

"You totally got lucky!" he defended.

"It's ok, Austin." I sympathized, placing my hand on his knee and rubbing it slightly.

He was sadder than I expected him to be. His smile had suddenly faded, and had been replaced with a frown. Austin hardly ever frowned. My heart sank down into my stomach when I looked at him. No one else at the fire seemed to notice but me. They were all busy talking about something else.

"Here." I whispered in his ear as I got an idea.

I grabbed two graham crackers and piece of chocolate for my impaled marsh mellow. I quickly made a s'more, allowing the gooey insides to ooze out between the crackers and chocolate. All while I did this he watched intently but looked super confused.

"Open up." I demanded.

His nose scrunched upward and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Eat the s'more already or else I'm going to." I explained as thoroughly as I could.

He looked hesitant at first, but he didn't put up a fight when I brought the sticky sweet goodness close enough for him to bite. I watched as his perfect pearly white teeth sunk in and his big, probably really soft lips closed around it, allowing his taste buds to meet with the treat as I fed it to him. He couldn't hold his frown because he instantly was smiling and trying to hold in his laugh.

"You're still always a winner in my heart." I smiled.

He had the s'more in his own hands now, me no longer feeding it to him. The camp fire light really brought out his features. His cheeks were the same warm glow as the fire and I could see my own reflection in his big, chocolate brown eyes. His dimples were my favorite though. They really stood out from all his handsome features in the light.

"Thanks Ally." He smiled back.

"Now give me some of that." I demanded.

He chuckled but I was being serious. I reached over to grab it in my hands but Austin pulled it away.

"Austin." I huffed.

"Open up." He winked.

He was kidding, right?

We had an intense stare down for a good minute on whether I was going to or not. I'm pretty sure he was winning because I could feel the giggles coming. I kind of just gave up because I realized that this is the only way I'm going to get that s'more. I felt so silly but I did it anyways, opening my mouth up slightly annoyed. I took a bite of what was still left, and instantly moaned in satisfaction at the taste. I looked up at Austin to find him staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused, my mouth still full of food.

He waited for me to chew and swallow before responding.

"You have a little bit of marsh mellow right there." He answered as he pointed it out.

"Oh." I said a little embarrassed.

Suddenly he wetted the pad of his thumb with his tongue and brought it down to my face. He rubbed just above my lip, removing the marsh mellow for me. A million thoughts were racing through my mind as he did so. I felt a spark when he touched my upper lip and my heart was going a hundred miles faster now. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that our bodies were so close or just because I was suddenly so nervous. I'm sure he could sense how tense I had become as I watched him whip the little mess away. Anyone could sense it. I mainly tried to focus on maintaining regular, steady breathing but even that was difficult. The worst part is that I don't know why I'm getting so flustered. It was just Austin. He and I have been friends for years so this shouldn't be bothering me like it is. What got me the most is that when he finished, he brushed his thumb down both my upper and lower lip before removing all contact from them. His rough thumb against my soft lips sent a tingling sensation all over my body. That definitely isn't supposed to happen with your best friend.

"There. Good as new." He smiled.

Of course! He just had to add in a cute smile to the mess. So we weren't going to talk about what just happen? Thank goodness because I don't know what is wrong with me tonight.

"Uh, thanks." I smiled back nervously.

I found that everyone around the fire was still invested in whatever it was that they were talking about. I was kind of glad no one was watching me act like an idiot.

"You know," Austin starts, whispering in my ear.

How had we gotten so close together again?

"We still have to do our first night of camp tradition." He finished, his voice still hushed.

I don't know why he was saying it so quiet. His hot breath tickled my skin as I comprehended what he was suggesting.

"Austin, aren't we getting a little old for that?" I asked.

"Never." He gasped.

He seemed so shocked that I would even think that let alone say it out loud. I couldn't help but laugh a little at him. Since we were thirteen every first night back we would steal a canoe and take it out on the lake for a little bit. The first time we did it just for fun and to be rebellious but it kind of stuck since then. We were older and more mature now but I guess Austin wasn't going to let that stop us.

"What are you saying then?" I asked.

"I'm saying lets ditch the camp fire and go down to the lake." He insisted excitedly.

I bit my lip unsure.

"I don't know, Austin." I hesitated.

"C'mon. Do it for me." He whispered in my ear again.

He really knew how to convince me. There was something in his voice that wouldn't allow me to say no. And he was really working the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes.

Austin and I stood up and immediately everyone turned to look at us.

"Ally and I are going for a walk and then calling it a night." Austin explained as they gave us questioning looks.

Megan and Bea looked at each other and then at Austin and I a few questioning times. I think they could suspect that us going on a random walk alone was weird. I really didn't want them to get the wrong idea and I know that they will continuously bother me until they get answers but luckily they didn't say anything. Tomorrow would be a different story.

"Ok. Have a good night." Josh said.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said to them before we hurried our way to the lake.

We walked in silence for a minute before he spoke up.

"I'm surprised they let us go so easily." He commented.

"Oh Megan and Bea may not have said anything but I know them and tomorrow all they're going to do is bombard me with questions." I told him.

No one knew about our tradition but us. I liked that it was our little secret and I want it to stay that way.

"You'll be fine. Now c'mon!" he said excitedly.

He grabbed my hand and started running to the canoes, pulling me behind him. I probably read way into the fact that he was holding my hand. I mean it meant nothing but there was still something about it that made me smile.

"We could get in a lot of trouble for doing this you know." I pointed out as he helped me in to the canoe.

I placed both my hands on his shoulders and he held my waist as I stepped in. I stumbled a little, losing my balance when I got in. I gasped and let out a small scream but Austin pulled me in close to his chest, allowing me to regain my balance. I let out a huge breath of relief and squeezed his shoulders tightly before letting go and sitting down.

"Only if we get caught." He added and smirked.

I shook my head at him and smiled. He used both paddles to get us away from the dock. What we were doing was against many camp rules: canoeing without life jackets, a boy and girl alone with no super vision, being in the lake at night and probably a few others.

I offered to help him paddle but he refused to let me. Sometimes I think he did it just to show off. I watched him do all the work in nothing but the moonlight. He stopped when we were at the center point of the lake, the canoe now at a standstill with the water. Suddenly I felt the goose bumps on my arms and legs and I couldn't stop the shiver that went up my back. Austin saw even though I tried to hide the fact that I was cold. I guess when you're in a skirt and crop top and away from the fire you feel the cool summer night effects. Silly me for not bringing a sweater or jacket of some sorts.

"Here. Take my sweater." He told rather than asked me.

I guess no wasn't an option for me. There was no point in trying to protest because Austin always won when it came to these things. He placed his favorite hoodie across my shoulders, letting it cover my bare arms. It was clearly way too big for me, but that's what made it ten times better. I could already feel the goose bumps in my arms going away. His sweater was warming more than just my upper body because I could feel my heart melting if that was even possible.

"Thanks Austin but aren't you going to get cold too?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." He convinced.

I looked up at the night sky, finally able to see all the stars. They're so beautiful and mesmerizing and just so breath taking. I don't know how long I was looking at the sky for but when I looked over at Austin he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked sheepishly.

"I just love how you love the stars so much. I forget all these little things when we're apart for so long." He admits.

I try to hide my blush when he said that.

"It's just you can't see the stars in the city like you can here. It's a shame because they're so beautiful. It's one of the reasons why I love coming here. I only really get to see them like this once a year. I kind of live for this moment." I told him.

He doesn't say anything and he just looks at me. Oh god did I embarrass myself for the hundredth time today or?

"I know it sounds silly. They're probably just another thing in the sky to you." I shook my head at myself.

"No. It's not silly. I just don't view them as highly as you do I guess. I mean yeah, a star can be pretty but so can people and many other things." He stated.

What could possibly be better than the stars?!

"Like who?" I asked curiously.

"Like you." he answered casually.

Are hearts supposed to stop because mine just did. Words caught in my throat and all I could do was look at him like an idiot. He just called me pretty right? Well not technically but still. Guys call their best girl friends pretty. Yeah. It means nothing. It was just a casual compliment from Austin, your best friend.

"Oh. That's uh sweet Austin but I'm most definitely not." I said looking at anything but him.

"Ally, look at me." He demanded.

I turned my eyes from the dark, moon lit water to his face.

"You are gorgeous, I mean it. I have the most beautiful best friend in the world! It's a compliment, so take it ok." He said, totally serious.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm so excited for this summer. And I'm glad I'm spending it with you." he stated.

"Me too." I agreed.

For a moment we said nothing, and just enjoyed each other's company, but then I heard something. I turned my head in the direction it was coming from and then looked at Austin.

"Austin, did you hear that?" I asked.

I was getting scared and I gripped his arm tightly out of fear.

"Hear what?" he asked confused.

"Let's just head back." I said.

He still looked at me confused.

"Please." I begged with fear quivered in my voice.

"Alright." He agreed in defeat.

As we paddled in I heard another sound. It was clearer this time because we were closer and if my estimates were true then this wasn't going to end well. It sounded like voices and if they belonged to any camp leaders we were in so much trouble.

"Don't worry." He told me as if he were able to read my thoughts.

We reached the dock quickly but the voices had become louder and more frequent. When he was helping me out of the canoe, a flash light had been turned on and people could be seen now. We tried to scurry out of view but the flash light caught my leg in its path of viewing.

"Who's over there?" a familiar voiced yelled.

It was Ms. Kelsey!

Suddenly Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction. We ran to what look like some voices but I couldn't tell in the dark and with Austin blocking my view.

"Is anyone out here?" she shouted.

He yanked me down so we were crouching above the ground, the bushes as our barrier. His hand pressed against my mouth, stopping the gasp he knew would leave my mouth and signaling for me to be quiet.

The light got brighter on the bushes which meant she was getting closer to us. His hand had yet to leave my mouth but it was safer for both of us there anyways. My steady breathing turned into nervous panting as the sound of her footsteps on the grass got louder. I was sure she was a meter away from us when she stopped, and moved her light back and forth across the distance. I held my breath all together. If I made even the smallest of noises right now we'd be toast. It was about a minute of pure silence before we heard the footsteps head back in the direction they came from. Austin and I waited a few moments before we let out relieved breaths. She was gone and we made it out alive. I went to say something but my words were muffled by his hand.

"Oh sorry." He apologized.

Immediately he removed his warm hand away from my lips.

"That was really close." I repeated.

"I think its safe now." he said.

"I knew this was a bad idea." I told him as we started walking back.

"Hey, we didn't get caught! You never have to worry when you're with Austin Moon." He said.

"I think all the fresh air is getting to that pretty little head of yours because last time I checked we were this close to ruining all of our fun this summer." I stated, showing the smallest gap of space between my thumb and finger to demonstrate.

"You my friend, need to stop worrying so much." He commented as casually put his arm around my shoulder.

He shook me a little as we walked and on the outside I was annoyed, but somewhere deep down I didn't want his arm to leave my shoulders. I leant in to his side a little before he removed his arm from me.

"Just wait. One day you aren't going to get so lucky and then I'm going to say I told you show." I said.

"Whatever." He defended.

We were back at my cabin now but I didn't want him to go.

"I had an awesome first night back. Thanks Ally." He said as we walked to my door.

"Me too. And you're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Good night Austin." I said.

"Good night." He replied.

He stuck his arms out, gesturing for a hug and I easily agreed to it. We held each other close and I secretly smiled into his chest. Sadly he eventually pulled away, making the hug end sooner than I wanted. He waved and said a final goodbye before walking back to his cabin.

Despite all of my sudden weird feelings, this summer was going to be really good. I could just feel it.

**Alright that is it for this chapter. I'd just like to point out that I'm sorry if this story is horrible character wise. I didn't think it would make sense for Trish or Dez or any of their friends in the show to be at the summer camp because it's with people they don't know so that is why I have the random characters. They're Austin and Ally's camp friends. I just wanted to make that clear and get out of the way. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I love you guys so much! Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I wrote my PAT today and basically it was so stressful. I finished with literally two minutes to spare and was the last person to finish out of my class, but I had the most words out of everyone although that probably doesn't make it better. The sad part is that I could have kept writing too and I didn't have time to do a final revise so it is probably a ratchet mess but who knows ok. Just pray that I do well! One PAT down, four more to go! Woo. Anyways that's my mini rant. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love love love love you guys soo much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved. **

"Austin, don't you dare!" I warned.

We were currently tie dying our camp shirts in the first class of camp activities. Austin had dye all over his hands, which were mere inches from touching my face.

"Make me." He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. Ugh. This boy was so annoying sometimes.

"You know how much I-"

I gasped loudly as I felt the cool, wet dye on his hand smear on my cheek. He didn't even give me enough time say the whole sentence! Oh he was so going to get it!

"Hate. Messes." I finished angry.

"Oops." He winked, smearing a bit on my nose as he booped it.

I shook my head and gave him my worst glare yet. A little hasty, I carefully but hurriedly poured some blue dye into the cup of my hands. I turned to Austin and smear the liquid onto his face just like he did to me. A small gasp escaped from his lips but a silly smile and slight chuckle followed suit. I tried so hard to stay made at him but I just couldn't when he had the most adorable laugh. The familiar curve of the smile formed on my face and I did nothing to hide it.

"Oops." I mocked innocently.

This time he shook his head at me.

"Blue is definitely your color." I teased, complimenting the blue "art work" I just did on his cheeks.

I tried to hold back my laughter but I couldn't. He just looked ridiculous, not that I probably looked any better.

"Really? Because I think it looks way better on you." he smirked.

What was he talking about? … Wait!

I realized much too late what he meant. He got blue dye into the mix of colors already on and dripping down my face faster than I could even blink. My mouth dropped into an O formation as he did so. To say I was pleased would have been an understatement.

"Oh you are so-"

"Ally? Austin? What do you think you are doing? This is unacceptable. I expected more from you two." Mark, our class leader scolded.

I swallowed nervously as we had just been caught red, or should I say blue handed. I slowly brought my readied hand away from his face and down to my side. Austin and I looked at each other nervously for a good five seconds before I spoke up.

"Uh, sorry. We got carried away. I promise it won't happen again." I apologized nervously as I shuffled on my feet.

He looked back and forth between the two of us debating what to say. Hopefully he would let us off easy.

"Alright, just clean up your mess." He shook his head.

Austin and I waited for him to turn his attention to someone else before we let out our small laughs.

"Look what you did!" I scolded and hit him in the arm.

"Me? I wasn't planning on making myself into a smurf today." he defended.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever. Just help get this off." I demanded.

We went over to the sink and I wetted a wash cloth with warm water for us. I hopped up on to the counter so we could be at eye level to make it easier to wash our faces. There was no mirror so we had to wash the other person's face for them. I wrung out the now warm cloth and started to rub his face with it. I tried to be as gentle as possible, not wanting to irritate his skin from rubbing too much. I rested one hand on his shoulder to steady myself as I did so. Both his hands were at the edge of the counter on both sides of my legs. His body was slightly leaned forward, making his face a lot closer to mine than it was before. We were so close I could feel the warmth of his skin and breath. For some thankful reason, I was less fidgety and nervous around him today. Well for now anyways. Maybe it's because I was so focused on trying to get the dye removed from his skin. I'm sure the tables would turn when it was my turn to get the dye off. It was coming off easily but I took my time in making sure none of it was left over. Once a perfectionist, always a perfectionist, right?

"That feels really nice." he comments.

I didn't expect him to say that, or anything for that matter, so I blinked at first as I comprehended it all.

"Well don't get used to it because this is the one and only time I'll ever do this." I reminded him.

He smiled when I said that. Did I mention how much I loved it when he smiled?

I scrubbed one last spot before I leant back to get a better view of his face. I scanned all over to make sure there was no more blue, not even a tiny speck.

"There. Good as new." I smiled and lightly patted his cheek.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"Your turn." He said directly after.

I watched as he took the cloth into his own hands and turned the water back on. He put in under the hot water and wrung all the existing dye out of the cloth. Once he was certain all that he could get out was out, he wetted and wrung it out a final time to use on me. He carefully tucked the stray strands of hair in my face behind my ear and out of the way. I felt the warm, soft cloth make finally make contact with my skin. I decided to just close my eyes, as it was probably easier for him that way. He was gentle just as I was, making sure to not rub to hard. Once he got rid of anything near my eyes I opened them back up. My vision was filled with one Austin Moon, getting very close and personal. He had the most concentrated look on his face, and it was rather adorable. He bit his lip only when he was focused like he was doing now. The light really made his blond hair look good. I wanted so bad to just reach up and touch it but I had more self-control than that. I would not earn myself any extra points if I did so. He finished up my face and moved down into a more sensitive area. When I felt his warm hand on my neck I couldn't stop myself from cringing because it tickled so much.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked so serious.

"Oh you didn't hurt me, it just tickled. I wasn't expecting it." I admitted.

He nodded his head to show he understood.

"I know how ticklish you can get, do you just want to do it yourself?" he asked.

"No. I'm ok, I promise. Go ahead." I told him.

I moved my hair out of the way and tilted my neck for him. He placed the warm cloth on my skin again and I didn't cringe this time. I was suddenly feeling really nervous again like yesterday. Have you ever experienced a pounding sensation in your heart because you are so nervous? Well that's what mine was doing at the moment. My chest was also heaving up a down from the speed up of my breathing. I really wish this would all just stop, because I don't like it one bit. Now I can barely talk to Austin without my body doing all these weird things. I just prayed he would finish getting the dye off my neck as quick as possible. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"All finished." He said as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Thanks." I replied.

I hopped off the counter and tossed the cloth into the wash bin before pulling him back to our table.

"C'mon, let's go finish our shirts." I told him.

*Lunch*

"Guys, there is nothing going on between Austin & I, I swear!" I repeated for the tenth time today.

It was just Megan, Bea and I at lunch today and I really regret the boys not being here. They were with some of the other guys and it would have been perfectly fine on any day but today.

"Seriously Ally you aren't a very good liar." Megan commented.

"Yeah! And we all heard about the little scene between you and him during this morning's activity." Bea added.

I shook my head at them.

"You guys are terrible! We were just doing this thing called having fun. And he totally started it." I defended.

"What about last night? You guys went off on your own somewhere and I know there is definitely something going on." Bea stated.

I sighed. These questions were never going to end.

"Yes we did go for a walk alone but nothing happened. We just talked about how excited we are for this year's camp with you guys, my best camp girls who should really let this go." I hinted not so subtly.

"Ally, are you positive there is nothing going on?" Megan asked.

"Yes. For the hundredth time, I do not like Austin and Austin does not like me! We are just friends and always will be. Nothing is going to change that." I told them.

"Alright." Bea huffed in defeat.

Thank goodness that was over.

"Ally, you are so lucky you were with Austin this morning. I was all by myself and none of the boys were paying attention to me because of the stupid new girl." Megan said, changing the topic.

"Wait, new girl?" I asked confused.

"Yeah she's our age, and this is her first year at Camp Eastwood. I hate to say it but she is super pretty, possibly even prettier than me! And that never happens! She's all everyone's talking about and has instantly become Ms. Popular here if you know what I'm saying. Her dad is rich or something, I don't know and I really don't care. You're probably wondering why a girl like her is at some summer camp when she looks like she should be partying every day at beach clubs, but I don't know the answer to that one. And I'm not just saying this because I don't like her although I really don't, but she seems like the fake Malibu Barbie type; superficial and two faced." Megan continued.

I just starred and blinked a couple times at her. It had only been half a day and she already knew and assumed this much over some random girl.

"I mean, at least that's what I've heard anyways." She added, flipping her hair to seem more casual.

It wasn't working.

"Do you by chance have her name floating around in those crazy facts?" I asked.

"Her name's Cassidy." Megan said annoyed with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sure she's better than you think. I mean you don't even know if all that stuff is true! She could be the exact opposite." I pointed out.

"Oh no, Ally! Don't even try to pull your nice act on her! She is evil, I know it! Haven't you seen any horrible summer romance movies? This is how the nice girl, you, gets bullied by the Malibu Barbie, aka Cassidy! You're smarter than this." Megan exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Megan on this one. You don't just trust a random person you know nothing about." Bea stated.

"Guys, listen to yourselves! You sound crazy. I think we should give her a chance. There's no harm in doing that. Besides, I'm sure she's on the lookout for some real friends, ones that are nice and that she trust. Being the new girl can't be easy even if you are saying she is miss popular. The least we can do is be nice and introduce ourselves to her." I convinced.

"I don't know Ally." Bea replied uncertain.

"How about if the time comes where there's an opportunity to talk to her we do so. Ok?" I suggested.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be nice longer than five minutes." Megan reminded with a smile.

"That's plenty of time! All I'm saying is to give her a chance!" I said.

"So who exactly is she? We don't even know what she looks like." Bea asked.

"I thought it was obvious. You know it's the girl at the overpopulated table to the left of us. Long, light brown hair with blue eyes." Megan described.

"Ooh you were right. She is super pretty and definitely has the Malibu Barbie thing going on." Bea agreed.

"Well I hope we have a class with her after lunch so we can properly meet her!" I exclaimed.

"Ok you are way too excited to meet this most likely bitch." Megan pointed out.

Surprisingly I laughed it off.

"And you are being way too mean to a girl you don't even know." I pointed back.

"Oh, I already too much." Megan said.

"Just saying, but if the guys were here they'd totally be on my side." I stated.

"Because it's a girl! Hello, have you met teenage boys? She is basically the girl of their dreams." Bea said annoyed.

"Ok, maybe that is partially true. But even if it was a different girl they would still go the nicer way!" I said.

"Well we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Megan added.

**Ok so sorry but I'm going to end it there bc it is getting late :( sorry! Comment whether you** **think Cassidy is going to be nice and join their friend group or be a "Malibu Barbie" as Megan would say. Also tell me your favorite parts of this chapter in the reviews if you'd like bc I love reading those! Sorry if this chapter was short, I kind of felt like it was :( thank you so much for reading, this story would be nothing if you guys didn't! I love you a lot, to the moon and back and then back again! Until next time ok :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It's the long weekend for me so yay! I live in Canada and it's Victoria Day (May Long) weekend and I'm going to B.C. Because I am going to BC I am writing and uploading this from my phone. I had originally planned to write and upload wednesday/yesterday with my laptop like usual but i got really busy. Plus I didn't want to haul my laptop on this trip. So bear with me if the story is shorter than usual or just off because I can't really tell on this app I'm using :( Also I just want to say you guys are AMAZING! I didn't expect you guys to review so much on the last chapter but you did and they're all awesome! I love reading your reviews, it's the best part about this. Please keep reading & reviewing because it actually means so much to me. I love you guys a lot and no matter how many times I say thank you it's never enough to show how grateful I am!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, all rights reserved.

"Guys lets go introduce ourselves!" I suggested.

"Ugh. Can't we just not?" Megan asked.

"No. We can't. Now c'mon!" I said.

Just as I had hoped at lunch, Cassidy ended up being in one of our afternoon classes. This was our last one of the day until free time and right now we were in an all girls one outside. All the boys were down at the lake for their last class. Cassidy is alone at the moment so this is the perfect time to talk to her!

I grabbed Megan & Bea's hands and forcefully pulled them in Cassidy's direction. They just need to give her a chance.

"Hi, your Cassidy right?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"I'm Ally. And these are my friends Megan and Bea." I introduced.

"Hi." Megan said forcefully.

Bea didn't say anything, but she forced a smile too.

"It's so nice to meet you guys! Everyone has been so nice to me. I really appreciate it." Cassidy thanked.

"Well we just wanted to welcome you to Camp Eastwood! What made you want to come here?" I asked.

"It was either spend the summer here or be forced to go with my dad on another one of his stupid work jobs. Anything sounds better than that and I'm glad I chose this place." She told us.

"Your going to love it here! And if you need anything don't be afraid to ask us." I told her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Ugh." Megan groaned and rolled her eyes.

Instantly I elbowed her in the side and glared at her.

"You should come meet the rest of our friends, Ethan, Josh and Austin after class with us." I suggested.

"Austin? As in Austin Moon? Isn't that the guy everyone talks about?" She asked curious.

"Yeah that's him alright." I laughed.

"Well I'd love to meet your other friends!" She agreed.

"Alright, class dismissed. Good job today guys!" Sally, the leader for this class said to us.

"Great! lets go right now." I said excitedly.

We started our way down to the lake, looking for the boys.

"So, Cassidy, I'm sure you hear this all the time but you are so pretty and thin." Megan compliments.

Wait, was Megan being nice? No it's impossible! There has to be a catch or something.

"Oh, well, thank you!" She smiles.

"So how do you do it?" Megan asked.

Yup. There's the catch.

"Well Im a world competitive cheerleader. You have to be super fit to keep up with practice, no exceptions. And for the being pretty part, I don't know. I just like to look good I guess." She told her.

"So what other interests do you have?" Megan asked.

"Uh, does shopping count as one?" She laughs.

"Sure." Megan said.

"Well then shopping, going to the beach, hanging out with my friends, singing, oh and I love a good party!" She exclaimed.

Megan gave me a look, but I wasn't sure what she was trying to tell me. I just shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Well don't you just sound like a ... fun ... carefree girl." Megan said.

Thankfully I spotted the boys so we could put an end to Megan's questions.

"AUSTIN!" I shouted.

He turned his head in our direction and smiled when he saw us. I waved at him and the guys, gesturing for them to come over.

"Your going to love the guys." I tell Cassidy.

"Hey everybody." Ethan said as they walked to meet us.

"Hey Als! What's up?" Austin greeted me.

"Boys, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Cassidy. She's the new girl at camp." I told them as I gestured towards her.

"Hi!" Cassidy greeted.

The boys all had the same look on their faces and for some reason, i didn't like it.

Their jaws practically dropped to the ground because their mouths were open so wide! And they totally didn't hide the fact that they were checking her out! Sure, she's wearing fairly short shorts with legs that stretched for miles, and is in a tight, slightly revealing tank top but still! Oh who was I kidding. If i were a guy i'd be doing the same thing. She is literally perfect, not a single flaw about her.

Looking at Austin was the worst part. He had this look in his eyes I had never seen before. A look of desire and want and real admire. He thought she was attractive, it was as simple as that. Seeing him look at her made the pit of my stomach burn and my heart suddenly hurt. Everything just hurt. I was getting so angry over this but I had no real reason to. And then it hit me.

Am I, jealous?

No. No I couldn't be. I only see Austin as a friend and as far as I know, Cassidy is a great girl. But if Austin & I are just friends then why do I feel this way?

"Hi I'm Austin and this is Ethan and Josh." Austin introduced, his full attention on her now.

"Hey!" Ethan said.

"Sup!" Josh said.

She smiled at all three of them and watching it really irritated me.

"So you're the famous Austin Moon, huh?" She asked.

"You know who I am?" Austin asked curious.

"You seem so surprised. I mean you are the most popular, loved, and talked about guy at this camp! It'd be a surprise if I didn't know who you are." She said.

"Bold and cute. I like that." He winked.

"I guess you're kind of cute too." She smirked.

Blah. A sudden acid reflex just filled my mouth at the sight of them. Were they really flirting right now?!

"Well, it was so nice to meet you Cassidy, really, but we all have to discuss some important things before dinner so we'll see you later ok." Megan said.

Oh thank god! Another minute of them together and I think I would have seriously blew chunks or punched her out of jealousy. Either one was bad. Finally Megan's hate for her was paying off.

"What?"

"Ok?"

"Uh?"

The boys all asked at the same time. Of course they didn't know how to play along!

"You know, we talked about this yesterday! Now c'mon." Megan said annoyed.

"I'll meet up with you in a sec. I need to talk to Cassidy quickly." Austin said.

"Alright Moon but you better make it fast or I swear to god!" Megan threatened.

"Alright!" He defended, both palms in the air.

"So what important thing did we need to discuss?" Ethan asked when Austin was out of ear shot.

"You guys are idiots." Megan said to them.

"What did we do?" Josh asked confused.

These poor boys are so clueless.

"Ugh! I just saved us all from the worst flirting show ever starring Austin & Cassidy!" Megan explained.

"I was this close to barfing! They are the worst flirters ever." Bea exclaimed in disgust.

I zoned out of the conversation at this point. I was too busy secretly watching him talk with her. I'd do anything to be the one talking to him and not Cassidy. Austin doesn't really make effort to talk to girls other than Megan, Bea and I until Cassidy came into the picture. This is my fault too. I'm the one who insisted on talking to her and I'm the one who introduced her to him. Maybe I should have listened to Megan. No. They would have met eventually even if I didn't get involved. Watching them was probably the worst thing I could do right now. And when i watched him make her laugh and smile it was like a bullet went straight through my heart. I just wish these stupid feelings would go away! Best friends is all we'll ever be so I shouldn't be jealous!

"ALLY!" Megan shouted, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, a hint of sad in my voice.

"I've only said your name ten times now! We was trying to talk to you!" Megan said annoyed.

"Sorry, I guess I just, got distracted." I apologized, looking over at Austin and Cassidy.

"Clearly." Megan replied.

"So what were you talking about before?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was informing everyone on my reassurance of how I hate Cassidy!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Megan. Something about her just isn't right." Bea agreed.

"Are you kidding?! She is just the Malibu Barbie type I expected her to be! She may seem nice, but that's how they all are until you see their true colors. I can guarantee she is an air head cheerleader, and seriously, those boobs can't be real. Her "hobbies" including shopping until her rich daddy'a credit card has run out and going to endless parties! And I'm sure there is worse to her than this!" Megan exclaimed.

"But she is so hot!" Ethan added.

"You disgusting, hormonal teenage boys need to get glasses so you can see what I mean!" Megan dissed.

"Ok, I'm only going to say this once but Megan is probably right. Sure, she is totally hot, but the girls know a lot more than us and I don't want to get caught up in that mess. Plus Megan wouldn't lie to us." Josh said.

"You don't think she's all sunshine and rainbows still, right Ally?" Bea asked.

Oh god. They can't know that I have a raging case of jealousy or how I feel whatsoever! I don't hate her though. But I don't want to have anything to do with her right now. What do I say?!

I swallowed nervously before answering.

"I don't hate her. Cassidy is really nice and is just trying to make friends. Until she shows otherwise I can't have a reason to hate her." I disagreed with them.

After all, I wasn't lying. She is so nice and it makes it worse because I can't find a reason to hate her! It's impossible.

"Well I have a lot more to say, but luckily for you Austin is finally getting his butt back over here so we get to talk later." Megan said.

Great.

Everyone started walking back to who knows where but I waited behind for Austin to be fully caught up.

"Hey Als." He smiled really happy.

Almost too happy.

"Austin, why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" He asked still smiling.

"Seriously, you look like a weirdo. Tell me." I said.

"I asked Cassidy out on a date, and she said yes! I think I really like her." He told me.

I was suddenly frozen in place. A state of shock has taken over me because I can't breathe or move or think anymore. There was no point in denying what he said to myself because it's all true. I don't want it to be true. It took everything in me not to cry or puke or run away or punch him in the face.

"Are you ok Ally?" He asked concerned.

Well I know he at least still cared.

"Yeah, i'm ok. I'm just so happy for you." I lied with a fake smile.

The worst part is that I have to act like this doesn't bother me and that I'm so excited about it too.

"Cool because I was hoping you could help me plan our date tonight, if you don't mind? I want it to be really special and perfect and you're the best person I know. So you in?" He asked hopefully.

Look at him. It pains me to say it but I can't turn down that face. Our friendship is more important than my stupid jealous feeling. I'll help because I'm his best friend, not because I want to.

"Sure." I replied.

"Oh thanks Als! You're the best!" He thanked as he pulled me in for a hug.

This hug should have made me feel better, but the hurt in my heart just got worse. Austin is going to give hugs like this Cassidy now too, and not just me anymore.

"Your welcome." I said a little sad as I wrapped my arms around him too.

But he was too excited to notice.

So I'm ending it there. Hopefully it was long enough but I can't tell when it's on my phone :( I'm finally here in B.C. and I'm sorry this took so long to upload :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it ended sad. Please tell me your favorite parts and even the parts you hated in the reviews for me! I love you guys soooo much :) you're seriously the best! Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise! I wasn't planning on writing another chapter this weekend because I still only have access to my phone but I am so yay! I love you guys too much to not give you another one. You deserve another update for all the reviews you've given me! Shout out to Luckystarz910 for your amazing reviews! I really enjoyed them, they were so cute and made me super happy. Also shout out to Dont-Stop-Believin! You comment after every single chapter and I really appreciate it! You've been with me since my first story so I'm glad you enjoy reading them! As to everyone else, don't be afraid to make a review because it could get you noticed by me in my future chapters! Also thank you for all your reviews! I love every single one of them. Don't take it personal if I didn't recognize you in this one because there are many chapters to come! And I didn't know so many of my readers were Canadian! Shout out to you guys! I'm from Alberta btw. Tell me what Province you're from in the reviews if you want! And I love you guys very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, all rights reserved.

"So what's your idea of a perfect date?" I asked him.

"Shooting hoops and then going to eat some burgers. Or pancakes!" He answered.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Wrong. Girls like romantic gestures, big or small! And that date is so not romantic." I told him.

He pouted at that last part. Ugh he was even cute when he pouted!

Right now we were just outside my cabin, lying on top of a blanket in the grass. We were opposite to each other, my feet at his head and my head was at his knees because I'm so short. We were trying to soak up the last bit of afternoon sun as we planned his date with Cassidy tomorrow. I really wasn't excited for it but I couldn't let Austin know that.

"Well then what do you suggest smarty pants?" He teased.

I giggled and then forcefully nudged his leg with my elbow. I'm positive he didn't even feel it.

"Take her to the gazebo, which will be all decorated in pretty lights and flowers for you two, and slow dance with her. Then take a walk along the lake and watch the sun set from the dock. Trust me she'll love it." I suggested.

If only he knew this would be my dream date.

"That's actually so perfect. Thanks Ally!" He exclaimed super happy.

"Yeah. What are best friends for, right?" I said, looking up at the clouds now.

A sudden sadness had just filled my heart again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, seriously." He stated.

He always knows what to say, doesn't he?

"Dido." I smiled even though he couldn't see my face.

We lied there for a while, just enjoying each others company. I had a feeling there won't be much Austin and Ally time if things go well with Cassidy. So I didn't want this moment to ever end.

Austin and I were now lying the same way, face to face with each other. Him and I were shoulder to shoulder, almost as close at it could get. It was a miracle I was able to stay calm and think straight. Austin has weird effects on me because there are certain times where he can make me super nervous and drive my heart rate up like its speeding race car, and then theres times like these where he makes me forget everything bad about life and completely steadies my uncontrollable beating heart and crazy, wild mind.

We were laughing about who knows what any more and his laugh was like music to my ears. He was just caught in a case of uncontrollable giggles and lets just say it was contagious. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his nose scrunched up and his eyes partially squinted from his laughter. The fading sun lit up his face, making him glow like an angel. His hair was a golden blond with the sun on it, making it look extra soft. It took all I had not to just reach out and touch it. Our giggles slowly faded as I admired him yet again. I found myself doing that a lot lately, maybe too often for us being just friends. Can you blame me though?

Before Austin had a chance to question my staring, a familiar voice was coming from a good ways away.

"Are you guys coming to dinner or what?" Ethan shouted.

The whole gang was with him. They were all standing a few feet away, impatiently waiting for us to answer.

I didn't want to get up, in fact I would stay here with him forever if I could. But I know all good things have to end.

"Race you there?" I challenged.

I knew I didn't stand a chance, but I didn't care.

"Oh you are so on." He challenged back.

"Don't cry when you loose!" I said as I started without him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

I couldn't help but laugh again. I didn't dare to look back because I knew he was already so close. With his long legs verse my short ones it was no surprise. I turned my head anyways, feeling bolder than before. As I did so, i watched him run ahead of me, now in the lead. He stopped when I got close enough and then I felt a familiar pair of strong hands on my waist. He suddenly lifted me up, pulling me close and spinning me around in circles with him.

"Austin put me down!" I laughed.

And in that moment I knew that things were still the same as they had always been between us, and not even Cassidy could change that.

*Next Day, Austin and Cassidy's Date*

"Ally this isn't funny!" He pouted.

I tried so hard to control my laughs but I just couldn't.

"Sorry." I apologized still laughing and out of breath.

"Just help me please." He practically begged.

"Oh alright." I giggled.

Austin is a mess. He texted me saying he need help so I got to his cabin as soon as I could. I thought it was something serious but it turns out he is just having troubles on what to wear tonight. I didn't think guys worried about that stuff and that's partially why I was laughing. His shirt was buttoned wrong and his hair was all out of place and he had two different pairs of shoes on his feet. Who could blame me for laughing.

"Austin, you're trying way too hard. That's why you're all messed up." I told him.

"I don't know, I'm just really nervous." He admitted.

"Don't be! You're Austin Moon, the most calm, cool and collected guy I know. Be that guy tonight." I stated.

"You're right! This is silly." He commented.

"When am I wrong?" I teased.

"Don't flatter yourself. Your head is big enough." He teased back.

"Whatever. Let's just fix this mess." I said, gesturing to his train wreck of an outfit.

I went straight to his closet and opened the doors to see the rest of his clothes.

"We need to just start from scratch. No offense." I said as I rummaged through the options.

"Some taken." He replied with a laugh.

"Here." I said, throwing a new outfit at him.

"Put this on. It's one of my favorites on you." I finished with a smile.

I tossed him a plain white tee, his light washed pre ripped jeans, a navy pull over and his black converse. The outfit was nothing fancy but that was the point.

"Sorry. I can leave." I said as I realized he needed to change.

"It's fine." He said as he undid the last button of his shirt.

I swallowed nervously.

"No, really. I can go." My voice was a little shaky now.

He laughed.

Not the time to make fun of me Moon. Of course he though his partial nudity was a joke. Oh if only he knew.

"Ally, we've been friends for seven years now. It's nothing you haven't seen before." He pointed out.

And then, without warning, he took off his under shirt, completely revealing his upper body. i felt my checks instantly flush as I admired the art work before me. I had to force my jaw to close as it had dropped at the sight of him. My heart stopped and raced to a high speed all at the same time. I really didn't know where to look without being obvious or awkward so I just did so anyways. I bit my lip to stop anything stupid from coming out of my mouth. Not that I really needed to because I was speechless now. My cheeks weren't the only thing growing hot, as i could feel every inch of skin start to warm. He is very well defined in all places, seriously. Was he this well built last year? Impossible. How does a guy get so developed in one year?! These are things I will never know, remaining a mystery to us all. Puberty has done many beautiful wonders for him! Everything from his shoulders to collarbones, from him abs to that barely there V line were exposed to my eyes and he is a serious sight of perfection. I am basically the luckiest girl on the planet right now. God, I've been staring and ogling way too long and he knows it. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo. Maybe I should say something now.

"Uh, ok." I stuttered out.

Wow I'm an idiot. God Ally you can't get anything right especially at times like these. And I just had to stutter, making me even more nervous! Ugh.

Thankfully he put the tee shirt on. But his arms flexed as he pulled it over his head, showing off his major biceps and triceps to me, and I think that was enough to make my ovaries explode, seriously! A part of me thinks he did it on purpose.

I decided it was best to just look away when he put his pants on. I don't know what I would do if I saw him in his boxers too. Shirtless was enough for one day. And for many more days.

But then I realized something.

Austin is my best friend. He has always been my best friend and I've always been his. Even if I did like Austin, it would never work out. He clearly has eyes for Cassidy and he has only ever seen me as a friend. I'm practically just another one of the guys to him.

"How do I look?" He asked.

I smiled to hide my sadness inside.

"Really handsome. Cassidy is one lucky girl." I answered.

"Thanks again for all your help Als. I couldn't have done this without you." He said as he pulled me in for a hug.

A hug from him should have made me feel better, but it just made me feel worse. I barely hugged back but he was hugging me so tight I doubt he noticed.

"You better get going. You don't want to be late when you go get Cassidy." I reminded him.

"Right." He said.

"Stop by my cabin after and tell me how it went ok?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"Remember, just be yourself. And good luck!" I told him as we walked out his door.

"I will. And I don't need luck, I'm Austin Moon remember?" He said and winked as he started walking the in other direction.

I stood there and watched him fully disappear before making my way to Megan and Bea's cabin. I needed to get my mind off of Cassidy and Austin even though I'm sure it's impossible.

I knock three times on their door and wait a few moments before Bea opens it.

"Hey Ally!" Bea greeted as I walked in to the cabin.

"Hey guys." I said, not bothering to hide my sadness anymore.

"What's wrong Ally? And don't you dare say nothing because it's obviously something." Megan asked.

Sometimes I hated how she knew everything.

"I came to get my mind of Austin, not talk about him." I stated.

I plopped myself down on Megan's bed, all mopey now.

"Why would you need to get your mind off of him?" Bea asked.

"I'd rather not say." I said into the pillow.

"C'mon Ally. You know you can tell us anything. We're your best girl friends." Megan told me.

For once she was being serious and genuine. That hardly ever happened. Was I really that sad?

"You don't have to tell us if you really don't want to. But we're here for you, whatever the reason may be." Bea added.

"You'll think it's silly if I tell you." I admitted.

"We promise we won't judge you." Megan said.

"That's really nice and all guys, but I don't even know how I completely feel. I'm just confused. Id rather not talk about it just yet. Lets just do something fun." I told them.

"Ok." Bea agreed.

*A Couple Hours Later*

"See you guys tomorrow!" I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye Ally!" Megan and Bea said in unison before I closed the door.

I headed back to my cabin as I was sure Austin would be over any time soon. As soon as I got there I started to get ready for bed. I changed into my tank top and pajama shorts and brushed the knots out of my hair. Just when I finished making my bed there was a knock at the door. I was quick to open it, knowing it was Austin and not wanting him to wait long.

"Hey." I greeted as I opened the door.

He didn't say anything at first. He was just looking at me kind of like he did when he first saw Cassidy, but in a more respectful way.

"Austin?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Sorry I-, it's just you-, your clo-, oh forget it." He stuttered nervously.

I couldn't help but giggle at him. Boys were weird sometimes.

"So, how did it go?" I asked, acting more excited than I actually was.

He and I both sad down on my bed.

"Really awesome, thanks to you! You were totally right. She loved it." He gushed to me.

"I'm really glad." I lied.

I was actually hoping he'd say the opposite. Silly me.

"We're even going on another date! She's really cool and she gets me like you do." He smiled.

The more he talked the more I felt my heart break. It took a lot to choke back the tears. I shouldn't even feel the need to cry but I do. I could barely even breathe anymore, my lungs become so tight in my chest.

"Wow. I'm really happy for you." I managed to choke out.

"I should get going, it's really late. I'll talk to you at breakfast ok." He said, getting up off my bed.

He pulled me in for a hug goodnight and for just a moment, I felt a little less hurt.

"By the way, those pajamas are really working for you." He winked as he walked out the door.

My smile was genuine but it didn't stop reality from sinking in. As flattering as that should have been, I was too sad to even care right now.I could hope and pray all I wanted but this was really happening.

Austin is falling for Cassidy. And I think I'm falling for him.

**Well I hope that is long enough for you guys! Idk bc I'm still uploading on my phone :( Tell me your favorite and least favorite parts in the reviews! Also follow me on my social media accounts!**

**Instagram: feimoon_asian_choy **

**Twitter: feimoonchoy**

**Tumblr: feimoonasianchoy**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I love each and everyone of you so so much! Until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**Hey everyone! I'm finally writing on my laptop again! Before we start I want you to comment in the reviews if you want my next story to be an M rated one. I mentioned this in the first chapter but no one really told me their opinions. I'm willing and ready to write something more mature and I think it's the best way to go with my story idea. A couple months ago when I first started I wouldn't have even thought of writing mature stuff but I'm really seeing it now! I think it's going to be super good. The little prompt (the only thing so far) that I have for it had been originally written for a T rated story but the sexual tension in it can easily go into M. I'll think of giving you a little snippet of it after a future chapter! So that's all I had to tell you guys so thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE tell me in the reviews what you think of my story idea. Thanks so much :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved. **

"Please tell me you've heard?" Bea asked us excitedly as she sat down.

"Clarify please?" I asked uncertain of what she was talking about.

Its currently breakfast, and all six of us are seated around a table eating. To be honest I'm still half asleep.

"You know, beach night! Hello!" Bea exclaimed loudly.

Being half asleep made her sound twice as loud! But I don't know if I'm excited for beach night.

"I can't wait to wear my new bikini! The boys won't be able to get enough of me!" Megan stated excited.

I swear, the whole table rolled their eyes, me included.

"But besides Megan's tactics, it's actually going to be so fun! It starts sometime after lunch and we won't have any classes that day. There are tons of activities and other stuff to do down at the lake and field area, there's going to be a barbeque, and a dance that'll start at sunset!" Bea explained in between bites of her food.

"Honestly, I'm not that excited. I just don't really care, or even want to go." I dangerously stated and shrugged.

I took a bite of my toast as I waited for someone to respond.

"WHAT?" Megan gasped.

"I am shocked! Totally thought you'd be excited for this!?" Bea said just as appalled as Megan.

I shrugged my shoulders again.

I didn't really want to go because, well, Austin and Cassidy will most likely be inseparable. Their date went really well last night according to Austin and that meant no good for me. The last thing I want to see is them laughing and dancing together. Not when I wish it'd be me he'd be laughing and dancing and having a great time with. Plus she will look perfect in her bikini or whatever she wears and I most likely won't. I can't even compete with her.

"Parties aren't my thing." I told them.

Megan rolled her eyes.

"Ally, you are not seriously going to be the only person who doesn't go?" Megan asked.

"So what if I am?" I asked back.

"We are forcing you to go, whether you like it, or not." Megan huffed.

I really didn't have a choice when it came to these things. Her and I both know that I'll go but not because I want to. I just don't want to mope around all night because of a certain two people.

I didn't say anything. I just glared at her.

"So are you guys actually going to man up and take a girl or what?" Megan asked the boys.

"Yeah, most likely not." Ethan said.

"We're more of the "ride solo" kind of guys." Josh added.

"I think I'm going to take Cassidy." Austin said us.

Was it me or did breakfast suddenly taste funny?

No. It's not the breakfast. It's him and Cassidy. They brought the taste to my mouth.

"Ugh, seriously?" Megan asked.

She kind of had this repulsive look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"I'd be fine if you took ANY other girl, just not her." Megan said straight up.

Clearly there was no time for subtlety.

"I really like her. What's the problem?" he asked.

Megan just shook her head at him.

"Ally, back me up on this." He said to me.

Suddenly I had forgotten how to speak. I had been nothing but quiet during their little dispute, but now I didn't have that option. All eyes at the table were now on me and I started to panic inside. Everyone expects me to dislike her, but Austin, my best friend, needs my support too.

I swallowed nervously before speaking up.

"Austin can go with whoever he wants. Cassidy is a great choice." I forced out with a smile.

"See." Austin said as he smiled at me.

I wish his smiles wouldn't make me all warm inside but they did, including this one. How am I supposed to not like him when he does all these things to me?

Everyone looked at me suspiciously, especially Megan and Bea, but I did my best to hold my bluff. I averted my eyes back down to my tray of food and continued to finish my breakfast.

*Later in the day*

"Do you have to rub it in that I'm so short and physically incapable of playing this sport?" I asked annoyed, hands on my hips.

"Yes." He answered as he sunk in another basket.

I groaned as I watch him sink yet another perfect basket.

Basketball was our current camp activity scheduled for us. I clearly can't play even I wanted to. I am the shortest person ever and I am the most unathletic person you'll meet. And there is Austin who is super tall and can play any sport with little effort! I wish I could.

Thankfully Cassidy isn't in our current activity so I have Austin's full attention. And he can't ditch me for her. I'm glad I get some Austin time to myself for a little, even if he is just making fun of me for most of it.

"C'mon Ally, try again." He encouraged.

"You're just going to laugh again!" I complained.

"I promise I won't." he replied with a persuasive smile.

"Fine!" I exclaimed in defeat.

I took the ball into my hands and prayed to god for something good to happen. I had to jump as I released it into the air because I was too small to get enough power for it to even get close to the basket without help. I'm not joking around when I say I pretty weak. I anxiously watched for the ball to do something magical, but of course, it didn't. I missed the entire net by just a couple inches, getting an "air ball". That's what they call it, right?

I looked over at Austin and I saw the smile, which I knew would form into a laugh, form across his adorable face.

"Austin you promised!" I scolded as he burst into laughs again.

"Sorry!" he apologized, yet he was still laughing.

"I give up!" I huffed angrily, clearly done with this.

I was ready to storm away when something stopped me.

"Hey, don't be like that." He said softly, grabbing my hand to stop me from walking away.

I looked down at our now toughing hands. I swear I felt a spark.

"What's the point? It's clear I'll never be good at this." I fought back.

"I think you just need …. A little assistance." He stated.

I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let me help you." he smiled.

Oh. I understood what he meant now. Suddenly I felt my palms get sweaty and my heart get faster. I swallowed the nervous lump in my dry throat.

"I don't know Austin it's probably not a g-"

"Its fine!" he interrupted.

I huffed loudly. I guess I don't even have a chance at winning this one.

"Ok." I agreed.

He handed me the ball and I tried my best to not drop it with my sweaty hands.

"Put your feet here." he said.

He placed his hands on my hips and guided me with them where he wanted me to stand. I'm not going to lie, I maybe, sort of, kind of, liked it when he did so.

"Now stand up as straight as you can." He ordered next.

His hands moved to my shoulders. He helped pull them back to give me the right posture. His hands on my bare skin was the best feeling in the world. I bet he gives really good massages with his big, strong, and rough but still soft hands. I mentally thanked myself for wearing a tank top today.

I let out a small gasp at what he did next. Without warning he moved as close to me as possible. My back was pressed right up against his chest. I definitely liked this. He may have a toned chest but when I leaned back into him a little it was one of the most comfy things I've rested on. He'd make a perfect pillow that's for sure.

His muscular arms came around both my sides, almost like he was giving me a protective hug from behind. His hands met with mine and I felt those little sparks again when we touched. We were so close and it all happened so fast. So close that I could feel his hot breath on my ear and neck. My breath had suddenly become shallow.

"Don't lose your posture." He reminded me kindly.

Instantly I straighten back up.

"Now hold the ball just like this." He stated.

I moved with his hands as he carefully guided mine to the proper holding positions.

"Like this?" I asked nervously, looking up at him.

"Perfect. Just like that." He replied, smiling down on me.

My heart was beating so loud at this point I bet he could hear it too. So far I was doing pretty well with both staying calm and the basketball thing.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now you aim and shoot." He stated simply.

He didn't dare move his hands off mine as he brought the ball up to shoot. I was careful to move with him, doing the exact same as he was. He was basically doing all the work but I didn't mind. Maybe I should be bad at things more often. We both let go of the ball as he launched it towards the net. We left our hands in the air as we, or I anxiously waited to see the balls destination. Austin didn't seem even the slightest bit worried. I bit my lip nervously as the anticipation grew inside me. The ball hit the back board at just the right spot, and it bounced off it and into the net! I jumped excitedly and hugged him. Instantly he hugged back.

"I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed excitedly, still hugging me.

"Thanks." I smiled into his chest as we hugged.

I pulled back a little to find our faces super close. How did this manage to happen? If he is trying to drive me crazy it's seriously working. My heart's beating out of control now and words were caught in my throat, suddenly speechless at the sight of him. My attention had fallen to his lips. They looked so … kissable. So soft and perfect. Everything about him is perfect. I just couldn't help or stop myself from looking.

"You'll be a pro in no time." He joked, breaking the tension.

I laughed halfheartedly with him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I said with a smile.

I may not be an all-star basketball player like Austin, but I'm a winner as long as I'm with him.

*A couple days later.*

Note the sarcasm in my voice when I say I'm glad things are going great between Austin and Cassidy. Since their first date they'd been on three more and have been almost inseparable. And things couldn't be worse for me. These past few days have probably been the hardest of my entire life. I absolutely hate that I get all sad and jealous when he's with her, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's not fair. This summer is supposed to the best time of the year and so far it's mostly been nothing close to that. But Austin is so happy. What kind of friend would I be if I took away his happiness? He deserved to be happy, even if it means I can't right now. I mean I don't even know half the feelings I'm feeling. This has never happened to me before. I'm just trying to figure them out all while I 'm trying to push them as far away as possible.

I'm on my way to see Austin right now because we are supposed to hang out today. He's been so busy with Cassidy the last few days that I actually have to schedule time to hang out with him. I missed being able to just drop by whenever I wanted. Things were changing so fast and it feels like I have an iron grip on our friendship just to secure what's already there. I know, it sounds silly, and it's probably all in my head. It's just after being best friends for so long it's like I'm lost, like I'm not me without him.

I finally arrive at his cabin, and knock three times on the old wooden door. I tap my foot on the porch as I patiently wait for it to open. After maybe ten seconds I see my favorite blond appear in the doorway.

"Hey!" I greeted happily.

It felt like ages since I'd last seen him. It was like I had forgotten what his face looked like. He still has the same chocolate brown eyes and the cutest dimples in his cheeks. The memory of him is well refreshed in my mind when I laid eyes on him again.

"Hey." He smiled.

I was so excited that I threw my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug without even thinking. I think he wasn't expecting it because I felt his body sway, a little unbalanced when I did so. I heard a small gasp of surprise escape his lips as I hugged him and I instantly smiled. He was so warm, but that was no surprise for me. He was always warm, practically a walking furnace. I nuzzled into him, letting myself discover his scent. He smelt of whatever soap he used, something sweet for sure, mixed with a familiar camp fire. His strong, muscular arms wrapped around my waist and it sent a tingle up my back. I missed his touch. I squeezed my arms around him as tightly as I could, enjoying the last bit of our embrace before letting go.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"What?" I asked confused.

My heart sunk deep into my stomach, a feeling that hurt everywhere. The smile on my face had suddenly disappeared. Please don't let it be true.

He looked at me just as confused.

"Austin. We're supposed to hang out today, remember." I told him, hoping to refresh his brain.

Just then, at the most inconvenient of times, she shows up.

"Hey Austin!" Cassidy shouted from the distance, making her way over to us.

I watched as he waved and smiled at her.

"Ally, I totally forgot! It completely slipped my mind. I actually made plans with Cassidy that I kind of can't get out of tonight." he explained.

Sadly, it's true.

"Oh." I managed to get out.

It was a miracle I could even look him in the eyes still. I feel so sick. I wish I could just run away but I was stuck in place out of shock. Of course this was happening. Why am I so surprised? I should be used to this feeling now, right? Sadness was all I felt nowadays.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you! Rain check?" he asked hopefully.

He pulled his puppy dog eyes on me, knowing my weakness. I can never say no to those no matter how mad I am. Ugh! His sad face always got me in the pit of my stomach and the center of my heart.

"Sure." I agreed, nodding my head yes.

It was like I wanted to be mad but just couldn't. Darn you Austin!

"Hi Ally!" Cassidy greeted as she made her way up the porch.

"Hey Cassidy." I replied back, faking my best smile.

How can she be so likeable? She makes it so hard to hate her.

"Ready for our date?" Cassidy asked him.

"Yeah! I'll see you later Als." He replied to both of us.

Maybe I'm just dreaming all this. Austin wouldn't actually do this. My best friend would never do this.

Gosh it's like I'm convincing myself these horrible thoughts.

"Have fun." I said to them, pretending like I cared.

No, this was no dream. This is a real life nightmare, and it's one I can't escape. Those were my last words before we headed off our separate ways. I made the mistake of turning around and looking at them walk away. I watched him intertwine their fingers together, holding her hand in his and that's when I really felt the pain in my chest. I forced myself to continue walking and to never look back again. I'm better than some love struck, heartbroken fool and standing there makes me an even bigger idiot.

I can't believe him. He actually blew off our hang out time for another stupid date! He blew me off for her. I'm so furious right now! I couldn't unclench my fists because they were glued shut with anger. And I also didn't stop a few tears from escaping either. I guess Cassidy is more important than our friendship. He doesn't even know how badly this keeps breaking my heart. At this rate, soon they'll be nothing left to break.

I wiped away the tears just as fast as they came. The last thing I needed was for someone to see me cry and ask what's wrong. I don't know what could be worse than this. I know this isn't going to get better either. I'm going to have to face the worst of reality soon, but I really don't want to. Sharing Austin is scary. I've always been one of the few girls in his life and now it's like Cassidy is going to replace me. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. Their relationship is growing so fast, just like the emptiness inside me.

**I'm very sorry I've been so lazy all week and haven't taken the time to post this until now. But it's the weekend so yay! I actually have so much to do like study for two major tests but instead I'm doing this. I hope you liked this chapter even if the ending was sad :( don't worry though because Austin will make it up to Ally, I promise! :) Tell me your favorite parts in the reviews and I might notice you in the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. I love you guys very much! Don't forget to tell me if you'd like my next story to be M rated please and thanks! Until next time ok :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I feel bad for not updating in almost a week so I'm going to try and get this up by Sunday for you guys! Also I feel like my last chapter wasn't as good as others writing wise. In my opinion it was all over the place idk I'm super hard on myself so I hope this is better! Also I may not have another update for a while bc this week I have two tests and my graduation night Friday. So it could be a week before I get another chapter up so I apologize in advance :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

*The next day*

"Hello." I said, answering my phone.

"Hey Ally!" A familiar voice greeted.

Instantly my heart started to melt inside.

"Hi Austin, what's up?" I asked with a smile on my face even though he couldn't see it.

"Meet me at the lake in ten. I have something really important to tell you!" he told me.

"Alright?" I laughed.

"Hurry ok! See you soon!" he exclaimed.

"Bye." I smiled.

And with that we ended the call.

I wonder what he's so excited about. I honestly had no clue to what it could be. Whatever it is, it must really be important. I'm actually so happy he called me. After what happened yesterday I had fallen in a horrible funk. Hearing his voice, and him needing me just lifted it so easily.

I made sure I was decent looking before leaving my cabin and heading to the lake. I walked with purpose, secretly excited to see him. I spotted him sitting in the sand and looking out across the water. I instantly smiled at the sight of him. He made me all warm inside and all I did was look at him!

I walked over to him as fast as my legs would go in the sinking sand. I enjoyed every step of the way, letting my feet get covered in warm, soft sand. He was still focused on the distance or whatever it is he's looking at. Austin didn't notice me until I sat down right beside him.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Someone's happy." I pointed out and laughed.

"I am! I'm so happy!" he cheered, still grinning like a goof.

His smile made my heart do weird things in my chest. The feeling was good but hard to ignore.

"So what did you want to tell me that's so important?" I asked.

"What I want to tell you is that last night, I asked Cassidy to be my girlfriend and she said yes! I wanted you to be the first to know!" he admitted.

The world and everything around me had suddenly come crashing down. I wish I had heard wrong but I knew this day would come, I just didn't think so soon. All the feelings I had been pushing away these past few days had just come back all at once. The most fresh and painful wound had just been made on my heart thanks to Austin. I could even feel my own heart radiating sadness. This was enough to completely break it. I was at a sudden loss of words. What was I supposed to say? The truth would crush him and probably ruin our friendship. I blinked back all the tears and choked the hysterical sobs trying to crawl out of my throat. My hands were shaking and I was incoherent of all the noise around me now. All I could hear was the sound of my own broken heart.

"Wow." I slightly whispered in shock.

What do you say when your best friend who you are almost positive you have feelings for tells you he is dating someone else?

"I'm … really happy for you." I lied.

I did my best to force out a smile, although it was a little weak. Those were the hardest words of my life. As impossible as it seems, this is seriously happening.

"Thank you so much. You're a really great friend Als." He thanked as he pulled me in for a hug.

The word friend just repeatedly echoed inside my head. Great. Another reminder that I'm still just his best friend after all of this. I can feel the wound in my heart becoming infected now. I guess things can just keep getting worse.

"Yeah. A really great friend." I choked out.

This hug was just making it all so much worse. I don't know how much longer I can sit here and take this without bursting into tears.

"Is that all you had to tell me?" I asked, hiding my sadness.

He nodded his head yes and smiled.

"Tell Cassidy I say congratulations. You guys make a great couple." I said to him as I stood up.

"I will and thanks again." He smiled.

This was serious pain because even his smile wasn't fixing or numbing it even the slightest bit. It's all so real.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." I said before walking away.

As soon as I turned around I let the first tear fall. I didn't bother wiping them away. My heart hurt too much for me to care. Mentally, I'm lost. I'd go to my best friend in situations like these but Austin is my best friend so that doesn't mathematically work in this problem. I aimless wandered as far away from Austin until I thought to walk to Megan and Bea's. I guess it's time for them to know.

I knock on their door and wipe my tear stained face as I wait, but when they open the door instantly more tears fall.

"Ally what happed?" Bea asked.

She looked at me with so much concern as she pulled me inside. I didn't want sympathy but that's all people got when they cried right.

"Oh my gosh Als." Megan gasped.

Instantly she stood up from her bed and bolted to my side. Bea and Megan hugged me from both sides, trying to comfort me. I hugged back and cried a little harder, letting my sobs come out now. I took a few minutes to calm down so I could actually speak instead of hysterically cry into their shoulders.

"What happened?" Megan asked once I was done crying.

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know who else to go to. I feel so stupid for crying like this." I shook my head at myself.

"It's ok Ally. You can tell us." Bea comforted.

"Here's the full, complete, honest truth. Ever since I got to camp things have been different between Austin and I. He and I have always been best friends, the whole camp knows that! But this year I got these weird feelings, feelings I had no clue about. I'm always nervous around him and I always find myself admiring him when I shouldn't be! I'm doing and feeling things that a best friend shouldn't be. Now I'm certain of all these feelings and I know they are here to stay. When Austin and Cassidy started to hang out I became super jealous. I'm still super jealous. I didn't understand why I was so jealous, unless …, I had feelings for Austin of course. I tried to ignore and deny it because I didn't want to believe it but now I know it's true. I like Austin. A lot. But now he's dating Cassidy and he's always going to see me as just his best friend. That's what happened." I admitted.

"Can I just say that I totally knew something was up between you two getting all flirty and stuff." Megan said making weird hand gestures as she spoke.

"Wait a second. Let's back up a bit. Why didn't you tell us you like Austin?!" Bea asked.

"I wasn't even sure I really liked Austin until he unknowingly broke my heart a few minutes ago." I answered.

"Austin is so stupid, and such a guy! How could he break your heart without a clue and how can he like Cassidy and not you?" Megan asked annoyed.

"Well she is way prettier than me. And super tall unlike me. Don't forget her likable personality." I pointed out to them.

"Ally, none of that matters! You are just as pretty, if not more. Austin is blind if he can't see that. And so what if she's tall. You can easily fix that problem with high heels but we all know Austin likes your height so he can tease you about it, which is a guy way of flirting with a girl. And she is so not nice I just know it! I've said it so many times and I'll say it again. She is fake, ok. She may not show it yet but she will. And when I'm right I'll say I told you so. She isn't genuine like you Ally. Austin will realize that." Megan exclaimed still very annoyed.

"Oh my god I totally forgot. Tomorrow's beach night! What am I going to do when I see them together?" I sighed sadly.

"You have to go Ally!" Bea begged.

"I don't think I can do it." I told them.

"I agree Bea! What better way to make Austin think twice about his new relationship then you showing up all confident, looking smoking hot and dancing with some really cute guys all night." Megan agreed with Bea and shared her plan.

"You're right! I'm tired of crying over him and I'd like to make him just a little jealous. Tomorrow we're going to have serious fun so I don't have to think about Austin or Cassidy." I agreed with them excitedly.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Megan cheered.

"After tomorrow I doubt he is going to still keep thinking of you as just his best friend." Bea cheered too.

"Let's hope." I said still uncertain.

"Ally why don't you just do what Austin did? Find yourself a boyfriend. That could make him super jealous." Megan suggested.

"I can't. It's just not right. I'd be hurting myself more. And not to mention I'd being hurting a really nice guy worse than myself by pretending to like him. No one deserves that. Plus Austin only sees me as his friend. I don't think he'd get jealous if he feels that way about me. He'd probably want to do double dates or something horrible like that." I told them.

"Oh fine. It was worth a shot." Megan pouted.

"Now what do I do tonight? There's still the group camp fire in like twenty minutes! I can't face them." I stressed.

"It's going to be ok. I'm sure you're tired of lying and acting like you care but you're going to have to keep doing that. The last thing Austin or Cassidy needs to know is that you're jealous. Especially Cassidy because she is evil I know it!" Megan said, really emphasizing that last part.

She may hate Cassidy but I sure can't.

"You can do it. And we'll be there to help you!" Bea reassured.

"Ok." I said defeated.

How hard could it be right? I mean I have been doing it pretty well these past few days.

"I guess we should get ready." I suggested to them.

Bea and Megan both nodded excitedly.

Tonight is going to be something.

*At the camp fire*

"Ally!" Megan yell-whispered as she hit my arm.

"What?" I asked with my full attention on her.

"Quit giving them death glares!" Megan said still in a whisper.

"It's kind of depressing. I'm surprised they haven't seen you yet." Bea whispered too.

"Wow I didn't even know I was doing that. I'm sorry, it's just really hard." I whispered to them.

Cassidy and Austin are directly across the fire from me, making them the first thing I can see. It's kind of hard to not watch at the position they're at. And they were making it so much harder for me to be ok when they're being all cute and lovey. I think I'm going to be sick.

His arm is around her shoulder and she's even wearing his sweater. Her head's purposely rested on his shoulder and they acted like no one else was around the fire but them. Just talking and laughing amongst themselves. To say I'm jealous would be an understatement. I so badly wished that could be me and him. Laughing and smiling and cuddling as the sun fades out. That's all I want. Seeing them together really breaks my heart. It sucks.

Heck, everyone was having a good time but me. It's like I'm not even there. Well physically I am, but not mentally. I'm too sad to talk or try and have fun right now. Can you blame though. Today has been the worst day of my life, literally. There isn't much worse than finding out your best friend, who just so happens to be the guy you like, now has a perfect girlfriend. Knowing that I don't even stand a chance is what makes me so sad. I know I should be strong but you know what they say; you got have a little rain before the rainbow. And right now my life is like a never ending thunderstorm. I don't even know if the rainbow is going to come. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't.

I tried to look away, trying to spare my heart from more pain but I just couldn't. I watched as they started to feed each other s'mores. Watching them is like deja vu. Memories of the first night suddenly came flooding back into my mind.

"_Open up." He winked._

_He was kidding, right?_

_We had an intense stare down for a good minute on whether I was going to or not. I'm pretty sure he was winning because I could feel the giggles coming. I kind of just gave up because I realized that this is the only way I'm going to get that s'more. I felt so silly but I did it anyways, opening my mouth up slightly annoyed. I took a bite of what was still left, and instantly moaned in satisfaction at the taste. I looked up at Austin to find him staring at me._

"_What?" I asked confused, my mouth still full of food._

_He waited for me to chew and swallow before responding._

"_You have a little bit of marsh mellow right there." He answered as he pointed it out._

"_Oh." I said a little embarrassed._

_Suddenly he wetted the pad of his thumb with his tongue and brought it down to my face. He rubbed just above my lip, removing the marsh mellow for me. A million thoughts were racing through my mind as he did so. I felt a spark when he touched my upper lip and my heart was going a hundred miles faster now. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that our bodies were so close or just because I was suddenly so nervous. I'm sure he could sense how tense I had become as I watched him wipe the little mess away. Anyone could sense it. I mainly tried to focus on maintaining regular, steady breathing but even that was difficult. The worst part is that I don't know why I'm getting so flustered. It was just Austin. He and I have been friends for years so this shouldn't be bothering me like it is. What got me the most is that when he finished, he brushed his thumb down both my upper and lower lip before removing all contact from them. His rough thumb against my soft lips sent a tingling sensation all over my body. That definitely isn't supposed to happen with your best friend. _

"_There. Good as new." He smiled._

I blinked myself back to reality. I touch my upper lip, feeling a little courageous. I traced my fingers over the spot he had touch that night, and smiled as the memory finished playing. It tingled with a happy, good feeling when I touched there. It sent a rush across my whole body, ever nerve suddenly alive with happiness again. But it was all bittersweet because the feeling was instantly replaced with heartache when I saw them again.

The hurt inside my chest had reached to a whole new, very painful level. I secretly wiped the tear that had escaped away. I watched her wipe the marsh mellow off his lip just like he did to me and I had to wipe away another tear. I think my lungs had collapsed in my chest because I definitely couldn't breathe anymore. And not in the 'having my breathe taken away' sort of way, but the 'hey I like someone else sorry for crushing your heart' kind of way. He looked at her like I looked at him that night. She makes him feel how he makes me feel, which means he really likes her. He started to blush once she finished and I still couldn't look away even when my heart is now completely done.

I didn't know how to feel at what did next.

He leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her cheek. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if he actually kissed her lips. I finally looked down at the ground and away from them. I let a few more tears fall down my face and stain my jeans. Luckily my hair shielded me from everyone but I couldn't let any more tears fall. I doubt I would stop if I didn't.

"Are you ok Ally?" Bea asked me.

"No. Not really." I managed to get out.

"Let's get out of here." Megan said to us.

All three of us stood up and said bye. Neither Austin nor Cassidy said goodnight or bye or anything back. I didn't care that Cassidy didn't, I cared that my best friend didn't. I shouldn't be so surprise but I guess expected more from him. A lot more. He doesn't care anymore does he? He didn't even notice I was there! You'd think after how he blew me off he would at least pay a little bit of attention to me but I guess not. Blowing me off is one thing, but completely ignoring me is another. I wasn't sad anymore. No. I'm angry and hurt now. I don't deserve this. Nothing in the world could probably fix this.

We started walking away and I really tried to use all my will power but it wasn't enough. I looked back at him one last time even though I knew I'd regret it. I just needed to know that it's really happening and that maybe he still knows I'm here. My heart sunk when I looked at him. He was laughing and smiling with her, and not once did he look at me. I choked back a sob as reality really hit me. I was right. Regret filled every inch of my insides. I shouldn't have looked back because there was nothing promising about it. This just shows how naïve I am.

I looked forward again but I didn't walk tall. I slumped forward, completely depressed. What's going to happen to Austin and I now? I don't even want to think of the worst possibility because with the way my luck is going it'll be the final outcome.

"I thought I could handle it back there but I couldn't. I'm sorry guys." I apologized as we headed to our cabins.

"It's ok." Bea reassured.

"Don't worry Ally. He's going to get a little taste of all the misery he has put you through tomorrow." Megan added.

"Good." I replied.

I would usually feel guilty or bad for doing these kinds of things but this time I'm not. He's not going to know what hit him tomorrow.

**Ok so this is your back to back chapter and next chapter will be the beach night event! I promise the next one won't be so sad. I know this is a lot of heartache in one chapter but Ally is going to give him a taste of his own medicine! Also I know a lot of you want Ally to get a love interest but I'm sorry to say it's not going to happen in my story. I feel like it's not very realistic. At least from personal experience when I liked a guy and he didn't like me I definitely didn't try to distract myself or make him jealous by hanging out with other guys. Don't worry though because this story will have a happy ending. Also please follow me on my social media sights! I'm super close, like ten away from 1.4k on instagram so I'd really appreciate a follow!**

**Instagram: feimoon_asian_choy**

**Tumblr: feimoonasianchoy**

**Twitter: FeimoonChoy**

**Comment your social media names and I will try to follow some of you :) Thank you so much for reading and leave a review below on how this chapter made you feel! I love you guys so much! Hope you had a good weekend too! Until next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I am finally back from my little mini hiatus! I'm so sorry for waiting two weeks to post a new chapter but I've been so so busy and things were very hectic. If you remember me telling you I had to write a few tests on the last chapter, well turns out I got 92% on my science so I am very proud of myself! Last Friday was a really exciting and busy day for me as well because it was my grade nine farewell. It's like high school graduation but less formal and for middle school. I had a blast though and I'm really nervous for high school actually. But I'm so sorry for procrastinating at writing this and I wouldn't even be writing right now if I wasn't so sad. I'm down because many of you know I'm Canadian, which means R5 playing a show near me at any time is very unlikely compared to the USA. Family Channel (Canadian Disney Channel) hosts the Big Ticket Summer concert and this year I was really hoping they'd be playing again like they have for the past two years so I could see them for my birthday. It turns out there is going to be a show in Alberta (my province) but unfortunately they are not performing. It sucks a lot because that's all I wanted was to see them and now I have no chance :( R5 comes to Canada once, maybe twice a year if we're lucky and it's not like I can just hop in the car and drive to the next state or city like most Americans do when R5 is playing near them. I thought writing could distract from my sadness so let's hope it works. I'm sorry for ranting my problems and personal life to you guys when I am sure you don't care lol. Thank you very much for being patient with the story and me! But I am so excited bc it's finally time for the beach event and Ally is going to be getting back a little!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

"Guys, I don't know." I said uncertain through the closed door.

You had to admit, I did look good. But it just wasn't me. Sure I dressed pretty as much as possible in many of the latest trends, but what I was currently wearing was a little, or a lot, more revealing than usual. I can't believe a guy can be so attracted to this, especially Austin.

I took another look at myself through the bathroom mirror. I had on a very pretty, and well, rather sexy pastel pink two piece on. The girls say it goes perfect with my light summer tanned skin and this is one of the few things they had been right about. The top was strapless, bandeau fitted with a twist in the middle where the cups connected. I definitely didn't have big breasts like Cassidy or other girls but the top is what they call a "push up" and it magically turns my B's into C's. Thank god for those! The bottom was just a little piece of fabric that barely covered what it was supposed to. the boys will definitely be staring that's for sure.

Over top of my bikini was a very cute pair of high wasted shorts and a tight fitted crop top. I love these shorts but they're just way too short. My butt cheeks are practically going to fall out if I do the slightest as walking. The front of them is pre ripped, showing even more skin. They're a light blue denim color rather than dark and the pockets were longer than the shorts, giving it the festival look. Now the crop top is a pretty peach and is just meant to go over my itzy bitzy bikini top. I'd say it's far too revealing but because my shorts come up just past my belly button, sitting at the top of my waist and hugging them just the right way, that only a little line of stomach shows. This outfit really showed off my curves and I'm not sure if I liked that or not.

Today is supposed to be one of the hottest days at camp so I guess I'm not the only one going to be dressed like this but still. I don't have the body or confidence to pull any of it off. Even my hair and makeup wasn't me. The girls also did both of these for me. They made my hair into loose curls but teased it to give it volume and more sex appeal. My makeup was natural but was still way more then I'd even consider wearing in my life. They were smart and used water proof eye makeup and foundation for when we'd be at the lake though.

I still stared into the mirror, continuing to judge my appearance.

"C'mon just show us Ally!" Bea convinced.

"I'm like nine thousand percent sure you look freaking hot! Like hotter than Cassidy hot." Megan added.

"Isn't that the point of this?" I asked nervously.

"Oh just come out for god's sake!" Megan demanded.

"Fine!" I huffed.

Nervously I twisted the handle of the door and came out. I approached them slowly and uncertain.

"Don't laugh. How awful do I look?" I asked.

"Holy shit." Bea blurted out.

"I know I look terrible." I said.

"Now I'm not usually one to curse, so sorry for that by the way, but Ally! You look so good!" Bea exclaimed.

"Just saying, but if I was swinging the other way I'd totally be all over you. I'm not a lesbian though so just take my word when I say you look super sexy!" Megan smirked.

"Really?" I asked still uncertain.

"Austin would have to be blind to not see how good you look in this outfit! And not to mention how good you look in the bikini underneath!" Bea reassured.

"It just doesn't feel like me. It's a little revealing for my taste." I admitted.

"Ally, it's just one day. You can go back to your regular outfits after this. You aren't exactly going to make Austin jealous if you don't put yourself out there." Megan told me.

"Alright." I agreed in defeat.

"Great!" Bea cheered.

"Operation make Austin super jealous is officially a go starting now." Megan smiled mischievously.

"I guess we head to the lake where everyone else is. I know the boys, Austin and girl I shall not say for the sake of the food in my stomach are already there." Megan stated as we headed out the door.

Already guys were taking a notice to me and we'd only been walking for a minute. Austin is the only guy I want to notice me though. I don't care about anyone else. I know I shouldn't have to go through all this trouble for it but if this is what it takes then so be it.

We got to lake to find it pretty packed already. I had yet to see Austin but I knew it wouldn't take long. Us girls set up our own little area beside the boys. Theirs was currently absent though. They were probably off playing Frisbee or tossing around a football for all we know. We laid down our mats and towels on the soft sand and set up the big beach umbrellas for shade.

I took off my crop top as we were setting up just in case Austin came back sooner than expected. It was a good thing I did because just as we finished up the last bit we saw the boys making their way over. I had my back to them to make sure Austin couldn't see me from the front just quite yet. Both the girls winked at me and nodded as they understood what I was doing. The plan is in full motion now and there is no going back. I heard their voices and footsteps grow louder as they approached us.

"Sup guys!" The boys greeted when they finally met with us.

I rolled my eyes, glad they couldn't see me. Do they know how to talk in any other language besides the bro one?

I reminded myself to stay calm for when I turned around. God only knows how hot Austin is going to look in just his swim trunks! But today you are not letting yourself faun over him. No, today you are making sure he fauns over you.

"Hey to you too." Megan rolled her eyes.

I took this as my chance to turn and face Austin.

"Hey Al- whoa." He gulped.

His jaw had dropped to the ground but this time it wasn't because of Cassidy.  
Now that's what I like to see.

"Hey Austin." I greeted with a smile.

He didn't even try and hide the fact that his eyes were skimming up and down my body quite a few times. Things were already off to a great start.

"H-Hi." He stuttered.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I asked.

I can't flirt with him because has a girlfriend but I sure can talk to him.

"Uh, ye- yeah." He sputtered nervously.

Next I purposely bit my lip, pretending to be thinking about something I needed to ask when really I was just teasing him.

"Oh god." He muttered under his breath.

He sure didn't know how to keep quiet.

"Are you ok Austin?" I asked innocently, adding a quick bat of my lashes

This is beyond satisfying right now.  
He didn't say anything, too flustered to respond and too nervous to think.

For once the roles were reversed, and I liked it.

I moved closer to him, if that were even possible, and got up on my tiptoes. I placed a hand on his shoulder to sturdy my balance as my mouth moved just inches before his ear.

"You seem … flustered." I started.

I watched as he stiffed at my touch and sudden closeness. His chest heaved up and down due to his all of a sudden irregular breathing pattern.

Is this how I look around him every day?

"You look pretty hot. Maybe you should go cool off in the lake." I suggested.

He did indeed look hot as in attractive, but he didn't need to know what context I was putting it in in my head.

Nervously he licked his lips.  
Oh those precious lips.

Focus Ally!

"I wouldn't want you to … overheat." I whispered, a little more seductive than usual all while still being innocent little Ally.

"Right." he agreed, his voice hoarse now.

And with that I turned back around and went on as if none of that had just happened. He stood there, shocked and dumbfounded. I'd never seen Austin like this before, not even with Cassidy.

The boys eventually dragged him a long to somewhere away from the set up and to do guy things. Classic boys. We waited for them to be completely out of ear shot before screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" Bea exclaimed.

"I KNOW!" Megan shouted back.

"Oh Ally you had him wrapped right around your finger! He was worse than a silly school girl." Bea said.

"It's like it wasn't even Austin!" Megan added.

"I doubt he was thinking about Cassidy or any other girl. And he was totally checking you out! He looked way longer than necessary although if I were a guy I'd do the same." Bea told us.

I laid down on my mat and sighed contently.

"You have no idea how good that felt." I gushed to them.

"Things are just getting started too." Megan smirked.

"And trust me I have many more tricks up my sleeve." I smirked back.

I took off my shorts, left in only my bikini so I could tan. Austin and the boys came back much sooner than I expected. As I saw them approaching another idea sparked in my head.

"Austin?" I asked as he sat down on his own mat.

"Yeah?" he replied.

He seemed more collected now but I think that's about to change.

"Would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back for me please?" I asked.

"Sure." He swallowed nervously.

Funny how fast a person can go from calm to crazy nervous isn't it? Not that I would know anything about that whatsoever.

"Thanks." I smiled innocently.

I flipped my body so I was no longer lying on my back. Slowly he made his way over to me, every move of his uncertain. Carefully he straddled just below my back. He practically hovered above me, almost like he was afraid to touch me.

I passed him the bottle and although I couldn't see him, I could very well hear. I pictured what he was doing in my mind. I pictured the cool, white liquid squeeze out and into his fairly big hands. I anxiously anticipated for him to touch my back.

I held my breath as I waited. I'm surprised I didn't pass out that's how long I waited. But sure enough I felt it. All of it at once. Shivers went up my spine as the heat of my skin and the cool of the sunscreen contrasted as they met. He started at my shoulders, rubbing away the white spots into my skin. I both melted and tensed at his touch. One of his many weird effects he has on me. He slowly made his way down from there and I enjoyed every bit of it. Where ever his hands touched my nerves came alive from end to end. His big, rough, and slightly calloused hands rubbing at the small of my soft skinned back had to be one of the best things in the world. I could only imagine what his butterfly kisses would feel like going down my back. I could feel his hands tense and become uncertain when it came time to touch places that were kind of close to intimate ones. Like he was afraid I'd kill him if he made the wrong move. How cute.

His movements stopped, his touch was gone, the sensation was over, and really good feeling had ended when he finished the last bit of skin. If only I could tell him not to stop. To continue doing that for hours on end! But then I remembered he has a girlfriend, and that that is far too inappropriate for just friends.

"thanks." I said still facing away from him.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Even when I couldn't see him I could just tell he was all flustered and confused. I'd giggle at him if I could.

Then a familiar voice came into ear shot, and she was basically like dark clouds in a sunny sky. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey Austin!" Cassidy greeted.

Thank god I wasn't watching.

"Hey babe." He greeted back.

I'm pretty sure I heard his lips smack against her cheek. Blah. They honestly make me sick to my stomach.

And with that Austin went venturing off with her just as fast as he had come over.

"Things were getting so good over here but then of course she had to come!" I huffed.

"Don't stress Ally." Bea reminded me.

"Just tell me she looked bad or worse than usual, anything good news worthy." I pleaded.

"Sadly she looks pretty good, but honestly you look just as hot, if not hotter." Megan said to me.

I turned back over so I could face the lake and all the people again. I spotted Cassidy, having to check for myself. She did look really good. How am I supposed to compete with that?

"Ugh." I groaned.

But what happened next really surprised me.

Austin and Cassidy were walking along the lake hand in hand, when Austin turned back around to look at me. The storm of butterflies rose inside the pit of my stomach and the rush of nerves flooded my insides. He met eyes with me and smiled his cute little smile. The fact that he took his attention off her and put it on me meant something. The Austin I know is still in there and I have a feeling Cassidy can't be in the picture much longer. This is the start to the right direction of getting him to fall for me too. Surprisingly our crap plan is working.

Maybe things were going better than I thought.

**Ok so I am ending the chapter there because it is very late here. The next chapter will be the continuing of the beach event. So far things are getting better for Ally and I'm very excited for the next chapter!** **Very sorry once again for having a huge wait. Thank you for reading and please tell me your favorite parts in the reviews! You guys are the best and I seriously love you for all that you do for me. Just reading this story is more than enough! Thank you thank you thank you! :) until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now before you go and beat me up for not updating in like 3 weeks know that I AM VERY SORRY! I wish I had a better excuse but honestly I've been nothing but busy and it really sucks. While I was away I basically studied my brains out for my PATs that actually started today. I have 2 more to write this week and then it's the start of summer vacation! I also have been having 2-3 baton practices a week for 4 hours each time because of Nationals in a few days! I actually have a practice today. I'm very nervous and stressed over that too. So as you can see I'm very busy and lucky enough to be able to write/upload this for you guys today! I really need some sleep but instead I'm doing this :) ALSO stay tuned after the chapter for some really awesome news! Anyways those are my crappy excuses for not posting but let's get on with the story again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

*Beach night, continued*

"I told you this plan would work!" Megan exclaimed.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Bea added.

"Because, no matter how bad he hurts me I know it's not intentional. He may be clueless but he's still my best friend, you know?" I said honestly.

"Wow your crush must be a lot worse than I thought." Megan groaned.

I fumbled nervously with a strand of hair in the tips of my fingers. My teeth sunk deep into my bottom lip as a certain word replayed in my mind.

_Crush._

"I think it's a lot more than a crush at this point. I really, _really _like him. Too bad he doesn't know it." I sank my shoulders at that last part, as if they weighed a ton.

My shoulders weren't the only things that weighed a ton.

"Ally, stop that right now! Remember the plan!" Bea not so gently reminded.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. They sure knew how to lighten the mood.

"I know. Just all this flirting and trying to subtly be sexy is really hard. And tiring. But enough about Austin for a little bit. Let's just go back to tanning." I suggested.

Without another word being said, we all went back to soaking up the summer sun. If Austin wants perfect sun kissed, Malibu Barbie skin, then he's going to get it. I leaned back into my chair, adjusting into a more comfortable position under the sun. While us girls were tanning the boys were off doing who knows what, probably still throwing a football around, and Austin was of course with Cassidy. Even her name just sounds so vile on my tongue but I can't find the will to hate her.

I should have willed myself not to watch them today but I couldn't help it. In ways, I'm glad I did look because what I saw isn't what you'd usually see. When I looked over, Austin seemed pretty out of it. In his own thought process and very distant from Cassidy despite the fact that they were sitting right beside each other. He never acted like this with her. They're usually inseparable, all lovey and overly "cute" and crap like that. In fact, Cassidy looked kind of mad and, well, annoyed. I wish I could say I was sad to see them fight but I wasn't.

I didn't want them, or anyone else to know I was watching and eavesdropping so I did my best to "play it cool". I'm pretty sure she was lecturing him, not sure about what though. But I have my suspicions. Even as he was getting in trouble he still didn't listen to her! Yikes. If his attention is not on Cassidy, I'm sure it'd be on some other girl at least. But when I steal a glance over at the not so happy couple, I find his eyes are on me.

For a moment everything stopped: My thoughts, ability to breathe, my heart, the clouds, the peopled all around us. My entire world had lost all sense of motion. I let myself get all giddy and nervous for about three seconds and then instantly reminded myself of today's purpose.

Might as well do something useful while I've got his attention, right?

I straighten up my posture, chin up, spine straight, shoulders a bit back, and casually flipped some hair out of the way. When I knew I had his full attention I bated my lashes a couple times and waved to him, acknowledging that I see him too. Feeling a bit brave, next I stared right into his eyes and gave him a really flirtatious wink. I covered it up with a casual, friendly smile.

It took all I had not to giggle at him.

You see, all this happened in a matter of seconds as Cassidy continued to lecture him. First he blushed when I caught him staring at me. God and I both know his eyes were on places I always covered up. Yet I'm still flattered. That's major progress! Plus I can't even be mad. I stare at him ALL the time. Maybe I should start dressing like this a little more often. Oh but then when I winked at him he was taken aback, like he'd never seen me flirt before! At first he didn't really react. I don't think he knew how to react. Austin Moon never gets speechless or flusters and very few people had the ability to do that to him.

And I'm one of those people.

There's something about being able to get him like this. It's a sort of satisfaction, a weird kind of happiness almost. Is that wrong of me? I've been sad for days, and sadness is the only thing I've felt until now.

Once he realized he needed to respond in some way, he nervously smiled back at me and then just as nervously darted him eyes back to Cassidy. Wait to play it cool Moon.

A very faint, light hearted laugh escaped from my lips. And I didn't mind that we were too far apart from each other for him to hear it.

But wow, that's probably how I look and act every time I talk to Austin these days; All stupid and nervous and awkward. Ugh. I disappointingly shake my head at myself. I make a note to work on my acting skills.

I went back to sun tanning now that my little flirt job was done. Things were just getting started, and Austin doesn't even know what's to come tonight.

*Night time, dinner*

Since my recent change in choice of clothing it has resulted into a giant request of boys wanting my attention. We three girls had many accompany us at dinner tonight, all of which were guys, very cute I may add. Austin and the other boys sat at another table with Cassidy and her other friends. I was becoming very good at using my peripherals, and by the looks of it Austin was giving every guy who flirted with me a death stare. That's a good thing right? I mean he is totally jealous and I didn't even plan for this one! It kind of just happened and I'm not one to say no to like ten really attractive guys. For my sake and the girls too.

Everyone at my table had finished dinner, which was fabulous by the way. We were waiting for the clock to hit 9 pm because that's when the dance party started. It was the last festivity for the day, and most fun! We girls were casually chatting with the boys at our table while we waited for the last couple minutes to pass. Trust me it was fun, but there's a constant reminder that I'd rather be talking with Austin. I liked when he makes me laugh. It's not the same with other guys. I'm glad Megan and Bea were getting more out of it though. They both were hitting it off with two boys in particular; I forgot their names though of course.

It felt like a life time had passed before it was finally nine. Everyone rushed out of the dining hall excitedly, myself included. I got lost in the giant sea of people heading to the lake, which was now blasting music and lit up like a thousand Christmas trees. The sight was quite breath taking. And I would have enjoyed it much longer if it weren't for the push of the crowd behind me.

I arrived at everyone's desired destination, shoes sinking into the sand as I walked. I looked around for the girls, or anybody that I knew really but I couldn't see past a single person. Curse my stupid shortness. All though the trees and other things surrounding the lake were covered in a million twinkling lights, it was still hard to make out familiar faces. Not being able to find somebody was making me anxious, so I went and sat down somewhere. Maybe I would be able to see one of the girls easier this way.

I plopped myself down onto the greenest of grass, letting out a long sigh. My mind wandered to Austin and how he's probably having a great time dancing with Cassidy. With her instead of me. I know I'm not supposed to think like that today but I can't help it. There's only so long I can go before I let reality get the best of me. And the reality is that Austin is still with Cassidy.

You know I could easily just sneak away, right back to my cabin right now if I wanted to. I had no idea where Austin even was, and neither Bea nor Megan is here to force me to stay. What a waste on a really cute outfit though. After the beach I changed out of my bikini and into a rather revealing outfit. I kept on the same pair of hip hugging high wasted shorts that barely covered my butt, and changed into a plain white bustier top. It was the same length as my crop top, ending just above my belly button, and showed off a great amount of cleavage in a "I'm not a slut" kind of way. I'd probably never in a million years have the confidence to wear this, so I convinced the girls to let me pick my shoes for cooperating so well. I picked my favorite black converse, which made my look a lot more casual. Of course this outfit was all for Austin, and he wasn't even here to see it!

I was about to head back to my cabin when an unfamiliar voice started to talk to me.

"Ally, right?"

I looked up from where I was seated firmly on the ground to find Cody, one of the cutest boys at camp, talking to me.

"In the flesh." I replied.

That caused a laugh from him. I wasn't trying to be funny though.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone. Want to dance?" he asked hopefully.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't blush just a tiny bit. I guess there's no harm in saying yes. Plus he is really cute. If I didn't like Austin so much I'd probably consider him as a valid guy to like. Cody is blond like Austin but just an inch or two shorter. That still made him pretty tall though. As far as I knew he was a really great guy, but he was still no Austin. But right now I could care less about Austin.

"I'd like that." I smiled at him.

He took my hand in his very strong one and helped me to my feet. He didn't let go of it as we walked the few feet back to the party. He led me to somewhere near the middle of the crowd, the music blasting too loud to even remind me about Austin.

At first we danced with a couple inches of distance between us, but it didn't take long for it to get more … heated. Somehow he spun me around so my back was facing him and that's when I spotted Austin and Cassidy. I felt his hands slide down to my hips, and that's when I decided to go along with it. All I needed was for Austin to look over at us. I leaned back into him a little and placed one hand over top the one on my hip and snaked the other one up and around to the back of his neck. We swayed back and forth the rhythm of the song, and the music was pumping in synch with my heart rate.

And that's when I saw Austin giving Cody the worst of death glares I'd seen all day. I didn't even try to hide my satisfied smile. I continued to dance as if I hadn't even noticed him looking though. I gently tugged down on the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him closer to my face. I felt his hot breath tickle the skin on my neck and I let out a slight giggle.

That caused Austin to turn bright red as he was so furious. He was still dancing with Cassidy but hadn't stopped looking at Cody and me for about three minutes now.

I then felt Cody's hands start to move down to my butt, and it started to get uncomfortable for me. The smile I had on my face dropped as I moved his hands back up to my hips, hoping he'd get the message. Austin must have saw but restrained from doing something he'd regret. We continued to rock our hips in synch for another few minutes when his hand's moved back down again, and this time I pulled away and turned to face him, slightly disgusted.

"Cody, please stop." I warned him.

"C'mon Ally, don't be like that." He smirked.

He put his hands back on my waist and forcefully pulled me in close again.

"Stop it!" I shouted as I pushed my hands against his chest, hoping he'd move away again.

And it was like Austin could read my mind or something because within seconds he had whispered something to Cassidy, sending her off somewhere else, and was now protectively in front of me and face to face with Cody.

"She said stop alright." Austin said in a threatening tone.

The veins in his neck were sticking out and his skin looked hot from his probably boiling blood. It was actually kind of cute.

"We're just trying to have a good time. So stay out of this Moon." He threatened back.

Did boys always act so stupid? It was amazing a giant crowd hadn't formed around us yet or something dumb like that.

Remember how I mentioned that Austin was like two inches taller than Cody? Well it seems to appear that Austin is literally hovering over Cody at this exact moment, staring him down to the bones. Honest to god he's actually scaring me too.

"You have three seconds to shut your mouth and get out of my sight, or I swear you'll be leaving with more than just a couple of bruises." Austin spat, anger filling his voice.

I'd never seen Austin so … overprotective and hasty. Is it bad that I find it kind of attractive right now?

Cody swallowed nervously and said nothing as Austin impatiently waited for him to go already.

"One." He said through gritted teeth.

And that was all it took for Cody to angrily stomp away from Austin and I. We watch him disappear into the crowd of people, and I guess Austin must have forgotten I was standing right behind him, because when he turned around a look of surprise washed over him.

My arms were crossed over my chest, my weight was shifted on one hip, and a look of "not so impressed" covered my face.

We stared at each other for a while, waiting for someone to say something. I thought our little stare off might have never ended until he finally piped up.

"Want to dance?" he asked with a goofy grin.

I'd been waiting the whole night for him to say that, and this is when he asks? Still, it's better than nothing.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." I laughed halfheartedly.

You see, dancing with Austin was completely different than dancing with Cody. His hands stopped at my waist, a very respectable place I might add. I wrapped my arms around his neck, almost as if I were going to hug him. I resisted the urge to lay my head on his chest. We swayed back and forth and completely out of time to the beat, but I didn't care. All though I could barely make out his face in the moon light, his scent was strong, and very inviting. We danced in silence for a while, both of us too shy to say something.

"I could have handled that myself."

I was the first to break the silence.

"I can totally explain …" he said nervously.

"Please do." I nodded in agreement.

I saw him try to think of something to say, but he just couldn't muster anything up. I was making him flustered again.

"I uh, um, ya- I," he stuttered nervously.

"Please, continue." I teased.

"I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stand there and let that guy hurt you." he admitted.

If only he knew that he was the cause of all my hurting.

"I have to say, you're pretty cute when you're jealous." I teased again.

"I was not jealous! I was just being protective of my best friend. You picked one of the biggest douch bags to dance with!" he immediately defended.

_Best friend._

"Are you kidding? I totally saw the death glares from you. Practically screams jealous." I pointed out to him.

"Shoot you saw those?- I mean… yeah I got nothing." he said defeated.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody that Austin Moon's a softie. Thanks though. I really do appreciate it." I really did mean that last part.

"You deserve a lot better him."

I really do. But I don't deserve an Austin Moon, right? The world is not so kind that way.

"So, where's Cassidy?" I said, desperate for a topic change.

Not that it was a very good topic change.

"Oh, she went off with a few of her girlfriends. I probably won't see her for the rest of the night." He replied.

That's good for me, right?

"Speaking of Cassidy, I'm really, really sorry about the other day where I completely blew you off. I had a lot on my mind and I know that is no excuse but you deserve a real apology. I know I said I'd make it up to you and I'm keeping my promise." he said sincerely.

I had to admit, my heart maybe, sort of melted when he said that. It's like all these things I've been wanting to hear he was finally saying. I kept my cool on the outside pretty well though.

"So how's tomorrow sound? Just you and me. All day and maybe even all night?" he asked hopefully.

How could I say no to those puppy dog eyes or that cute little face? And the fact that he was finally trying, that means something. And I must mean something to him still.

"Sounds perfect." I agreed, nodding my head.

And it really did. I haven't been this excited since I got to camp! I get all of tomorrow to hope he might fall for me too. One chance is all I'm asking for.

I didn't find Bea or Megan at all through the rest of that night, but that was ok. There was plenty of time to catch up tomorrow. I spent the nights last hours with Austin, dancing and laughing and just being ourselves without having to worry about anyone else. It was nice. I missed the days before he had a girlfriend and I had a gigantic crush on him. Those days were like tonight; happy and carefree.

Tonight I didn't walk to my cabin alone, and I sure didn't go to bed with a hurting heart either.

**Awwwwwwwwwe this last bit was very cute omg! Just a hint: there is going to be a lot of Auslly in the next chapter bc you all deserve a prize for being so patient in my uploading abilities. so as I mentioned I have TWO very big announcements, one more bigger than the other, but both of equal importance! So my first announcement is that I made a new instagram dedicated to mostly R5 but will kind of post anything to do with Austin & Ally too when I feel like it! I'd really love to get to 100 followers so if you could please do me the biggest favor and follow me feimoon.r5 that would be totally awesome! Now my second announcement is possibly the greatest news I will ever tell. So I just need to say big thanks to my parents. They're the ones who made this next part possible, and I'm so grateful for them supporting my interests! I'm very spoilt but so so grateful! So as many of you know I wanted to see R5 for my birthday, but that was unable to happen for me as they aren't performing at the BTSC. But you guys know that R5 is going on tour again in September, and what a coincidence because my birthday is in September! Now there is ONE show in Canada but I sadly live on the opposite end of the country from that show and it's in the middle of the week :( basically I had no chance in seeing them at the one show in Canada. But I asked my parents if I could see a show in the United States and THEY SAID YES! So I'm going to see and meet R5 in Atlanta, Georgia on September 6****th****, TWO DAYS AFTER MY ACTUAL BIRTHDAY! I'm so excited and I cannot wait! This is the most epic way to spend a 15****th**** birthday! So if any of you are going to the same show tell me in the reviews! Maybe we can meet! Also comment your favorite part of the story in the reviews please! I love you guys so much :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So it's finally summer vacation, YAY! I can't promise I'll be uploading frequently because I'm doing a lot of traveling this summer, but I'm hoping for 1-3 updates a week for you guys. Also please do me a really awesome favor by following my new instagram: feimoon.r5 and I'll try to follow some of you guys! Thanks so much, I love you guys a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

My sleep was disturbed by a very loud knocking at the door.

"Delivery!"

I responded with a groan. What the heck. Someone is seriously at the door, now of all times? I really don't want to get up. Who even shows up at a person's cabin this early anyways? Maybe if I just quietly lay here, whoevers at the door will come back later, or hopefully never.

"Ally, open up! I know you're awake!" a familiar voice shouted from outside my cabin.

Damn it. This better be really important.

I forced myself out of my suddenly really comfy bed, and angrily while still half asleep, stomped my way to the door. My hair was a knotted mess, but I didn't need a mirror to know that. I didn't bother trying to brush it out of my face or fix it in any sort of way. Nothing would make a difference in my "breath taking" appearance.

Oh it was breath taking alright.

My pajamas consisted of baggy, pastel pink cotton short shorts, and a soft, black fitted tank top. What once looked probably cute is now all wrinkled and out of place. I also didn't bother to straighten those out either.

I opened the door, not happy at all, and squinted due to the insane amount of sunlight outside. I couldn't really make out the person in front of me though, as my eyes were still adjusting.

"What?" I groaned through practically closed eyes.

Now I should have been very mad, but the sound of a familiar warmed my heart.

"Well aren't you just the cutest morning person ever." Austin teased, greeting me back.

Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! I totally forgot today is our make-up hang out day, (how ironic). I'm kind of wishing I would have taken the couple seconds to fix myself up a bit now. I blushed in embarrassment at myself. It was no surprise that Austin looked perfect, cute and handsome as always. And I looked like something a cat drags in, aka not cute. I'm doing a really great job of trying to win him over with my looks, that's for sure.

"So what's this delivery you speak of?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

In his hands he had a fairly big tray of sorts, with a lid covering whatever was under it. I had no idea what was under it, but it smelt so good!

"Breakfast in bed, personally cooked by Austin Moon, as a part of my 'I'm sorry I'm such an idiot majority of the time, please forgive me' apology." He smiled sheepishly.

"That's really sweet of you Austin." I genuinely smiled back.

"Now get back into bed so I can serve you this." He jokingly demanded.

Although he was being serious, I couldn't help but giggle. I wasn't going to protest though, as it was probably the best thing I'd heard the entire time I've been here. I didn't have to be told twice.

I did as told and happily walked back to my bed, aka the comfiest thing in the world. I easily crawled back to wear I had been just a couple minutes before, quickly slipping back under the warm comforter to cover my suddenly freezing skin. Austin quickly followed suit as I adjusted into a more comfortable upright position. I rested my head against the old wooden headboard and watched as he carefully balanced the tray in one hand and climbed onto the left side of the bed, slipping under the other half of my comforter.

"So how exactly did you manage to get all of this?" I asked, gesturing to the tray.

"Well, being Austin Moon does have its perks." He said over confidently.

"But I was able to pull a few strings. The ladies in the kitchen love me, so it was no surprise when they let me cook something for someone special." He said more humble, smiling a goofy grin.

I couldn't help but blush at those last words.

_Someone special._

He moved closer to me as he started to set up breakfast. But I don't think "close" was a good enough word. We were shoulder to shoulder, my hip pressed to his side, and our feet managed to get tangled together in a matter of seconds. His skin was warm, radiating heat against my cool, almost freezing body. I liked that he was always warm, never once cold.

"Ally your feet are freezing! In fact your whole body feels cold." He said, suddenly really concerned.

Darn it. I was hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh sorry." I apologized a little embarrassment.

I started to scoot away from him so our bodies were no longer touching but I felt his strong, warm hand pull on my arm before I could move. I felt a tingling sensation move through my body as a result of his touch. Suddenly I felt light headed, but in a good way.

"It's ok. I don't mind." He practically whispered.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. He's rendered me speechless yet again. So instead I just looked at him. At his eyes, his dimples.

His lips.

"We should probably eat this before it gets cold." He said, never taking his eyes off mine.

He placed the tray in the middle of us so one of his legs and one of mine were keeping the tray balanced. He lifted the lid off to reveal many plates full of my favorite foods.

"I hope I didn't forget anything." He said as he filled two cups with orange juice.

"No, this is perfect. You remembered all my favorites." I said slightly shocked.

What really caught my eye were the pancakes. I noticed he had made hearts on them out of my favorite fruits.

Hearts.

I know there was probably no double meaning to that but I couldn't help to wonder. Would he do this for Cassidy? Of course he would, Ally. Why wouldn't he. It's probably nothing special, just a really nice gesture.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned again.

"I'm great, thanks to you." I smiled.

"Now let's eat because I'm starving!" I exclaimed.

"Alright." He laughed.

I reached for a fork but his hand stopped mine. I pouted my lips in response.

"Ah uh ah." He said, waving his finger back and forth no.

He took the fork and a knife in his hands and cut out a piece of pancake.

"Austin I'm really confused right now." I told him impatiently.

I watched as he stabbed the first piece onto his fork so effortlessly.

"Open up." He teased.

Suddenly I felt really hot, like everywhere. Was he really suggesting what I thought he was? My heart was pumping like crazy now and I'm definitely experiencing a shortage of air to my lungs. All I could think of was that night of camp, when he first fed me and that didn't go very well on my part. This time isn't going to be much better. Panicked thoughts were suddenly filling my head.

Ally, calm down. In case you forgot but last night you had Austin wrapped around your finger! What makes today any different. Be confident and subtly flirty just like yesterday.

I opened my mouth slightly, just enough for the food to fit in. I made sure to never look away from his eyes as he fed me, cutely bating my lashes every so often.

"Mmhh." I half moaned through shut eyes, slightly throwing head back in ecstasy.

I licked the little drop of syrup that had missed my mouth from my lips before chewing and swallowing.

I looked over to find him frozen in shock. His eyes were glued on my lips and his mouth had fallen into an o shape. I didn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

I leaned over and cut another piece, but this one wasn't for me.

"Want a taste?" I asked innocently.

I watch as he swallowed nervously. His Adams apple bobbed down and back up as result. He was too nervous to speak, so he just quickly nodded his head in a yes motion.

I propped myself up a bit higher, giving myself an easier time to reach his mouth. I moved anticipating slow, almost deadly. By the time his lips actually touched the fork he was holding his breath altogether. What can I say; I liked my effect on him.

I watched as he chewed and hesitantly swallowed.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled nervously.

"But I believe it's your turn." He replied, gaining more confidence again.

This time he grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry in between his fingers. I instantly opened my mouth without having to be reminded. I sunk my teeth into the first bit of the sweet strawberry, his fingers slightly brushing against my plump lips as I did so, leaving a trail of invisible sparks behind. We never took our eyes off each other as I chewed either. He patiently waited for me to finish before bringing the half eaten fruit back to my mouth. He placed the rest of the strawberry in my mouth, and this time I lightly grazed his finger with my teeth as I bit down. I think it sent a wave of shock all over his body. It was playful rather than painful and he knew it judging by the look on his face.

Now I know _best friends_ don't feed each other food in the flirtiest way possible, but he knows just as well. In fact he started it, how could I not resist? And not to mention the cuddling/snuggling before we started eating. I was moving away but he's the one who stopped me. He didn't want it to end and I'm like one hundred percent sure best friends don't do that. But he's also the one with a girlfriend. I should feel guilty, but I don't. And I don't think he does either. Old Ally would never do this with her best friend in a million years, but now look at me. I'm like a whole new person, and I'm not the only one who likes it.

I teased him for a while more as we ate, feeding him some more and maybe even getting a little chocolate on his face. But those are stories to never be told. Soon though, I gladly stopped. I decided he'd had enough for a while so I let him tease me for the rest of our meal in bed.

"Austin stop it!" I cried out in between giggles.

"Never!" he teased.

Somehow the thought of breakfast got lost, just mere scraps left on the once spotless tray. And now he had me pinned beneath him, tickling me death.

That's right, you heard me. Austin Moon is tickling me as we speak.

His one hand had my arms pinned above my head so I couldn't fight back, and his other was hard at work on my torso. After being friends for so long he knows my most sensitive spots and the fact that I'm basically ticklish everywhere.

"Please!" I breathlessly begged.

For a moment he put his movements on pause, as if he were really considering. I felt myself grow hopeful inside. But all that ended so fast when his hand went to work just above my left hip, one of my most sensitive spots.

I burst into a fit of giggles, both mine and his laughter filling the tiny cabin. I struggled to get free of his impossibly strong grip but of course I failed to do so.

"Austin!" I laughed.

He just continued to tickle me.

"Alright, alright! I surrender." I pleaded as I continuously laughed.

Austin slowed his movements to a nothing, but didn't move from his position. I took this moment to really admire him. His beautiful blond hair had flopped into his face, shielding away his eyebrows and part of his big brown eyes. His cheeks were flushed, but as were mine. It's a good thing his hand had my arms pinned down because I felt the biggest urge to reach out and touch his cheek. Our faces were fairly close, just a couple inches apart. Practically kissing distance.

But best friends don't kiss.

I realized now that he too was looking at me. Although there was silence, our stares and gazes were pretty loud. I watched him closely. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. So I just watched and waited until he could.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your laugh?" he asked, breaking the quiet silence.

I didn't say anything.

"It makes days better." He added.

"Austin."

"I don't know. You're laugh is like the best sound in the world. It's just so familiar to me now. I love it." he declares.

I blush when he said that. And I don't even care that he saw it too. Well he doesn't quite love me, but he loves me laugh, and that's pretty close, right?

At this point he released his grip on my arms and had moved off me. He laid down beside me, shoulder to shoulder again. I turned on my side a little so I could see his face better. I brushed a bit of hair out of his face before saying

"Thanks."

"So what do you want to now?" he asked.

I took my time to think of answer. What did I want to do?

"Nothing." I concluded.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing?" he repeated as if he didn't hear correctly.

"Yes." I nodded firmly.

"Well for the rest of the morning anyways. When's the last time you just did nothing?" I asked him.

He paused to really think about it.

"Quite some time ago." He responded.

"Then let's just lie here, and talk, and do nothing for the last morning hours." I smiled hopefully.

"Ok." He smiled back.

I moved closer to him, if that were even possible and for a lack of better word, happily snuggled up against him. He laughed in response but didn't stop me either. It was a brave move but did it anyway, resting my head against a small bit of his perfect chest. I couldn't see his face but I could just picture a smile on his face as he twirled strands of my messy, day after curls. Half his body was under the comforter and almost all of mine was under it. Our hands just so happened to be under it and they were maybe a centimeter away from touching. I won't deny that I wanted to lace my fingers in between his, but I refrained from doing so. But what surprised me most was the fact that his other strong, and very muscular arm wrapped around me when I rested against his chest. I watched his muscles flexed and work as he held me so effortlessly. His hand was close to my heart, but not quite enough. My abnormally fast heart rate would have given me away.

We laid in silence for a while. Our bodies just kind of becoming one completely tangled and pressed together in the most comfortable way. Having my head against his chest had many perks. I felt every movement of his chest during each breath. And I could hear the steady beating of his heart. Not once did it falter. My feet and everywhere else was still freezing, but thanks to him I felt a little less cold.

"Austin?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Yeah?" he answered, stroking my head in concern.

When he wasn't being such a guy, he was the sweetest, most caring person ever. Quite a gentlemen.

"Promise that we'll always be friends. That this will never change." I asked.

He didn't even have to think to respond.

"Of course. I couldn't imagine not having you around." He replied.

I didn't need to say anything for him to know I felt the same. Things were finally starting to look a whole lot better for Austin and I.

**So I'm so sorry this took like two weeks to upload, I've just kind of been procrastinating finishing it. But I promise I will do more frequent updates! i hope you enjoyed this first part of the makeup hang out! It might be split into three chapters depending if they're filled with lots of Auslly like this one! Tell me your favorite parts in the reviews and thanks so much for reading! I love you guys so so much! **


End file.
